What Is In It For Me?
by RomanceQueen11
Summary: Kurt loves his boyfriend Sam, but once Sam leaves him for Finn he is determined to win him back by making him jealous with Blaine, but he never counted on falling in love with him. AU
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:** _My roommate has been asking me to write some Klaine for a while now because I mostly write Brittana. I'm always scared I'm going to mess up their dynamic, so I'm taking a stab at it. Be gentle. :/ It'll start out Kum but will become Klaine._

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

The sounds of faint arguing could be heard blocks away from Tigervalley Elementary School. The rain was tip-toeing down on the heavy cement as cars came to a halt on the side of the street; car doors opened and closed and loud screaming of babies could be heard minimally over the rain, but it was one couple in particular. One couple who could be heard having a heated conversation over the sounds of raindrops, and now thunder that was booming loudly overhead; this couple was sitting in a car, wild hand gestures were moving between the two of them as they yelled more and more. Their screams wasn't of who left the milk out last or even who drove their eight-year-old son to school without giving notice that they were leaving, no, their argument consisted of an outside source, an outside source that was threatening their relationship.

The thunder boomed louder overhead as parent after parent entered the Elementary School dressed in their best attire waiting eagerly to see their son or daughter perform. Tigervalley was having its annual talent show to showcase the children's many talents that seemed to be overwhelming their teachers. To some teachers at Tigervalley every spitball or stick figured drawing was of pure talent and everyone should be happy to embrace it and show it off for their parents to see. Everyone had talent.

The couple that was sitting in their car five minutes after the doors of the elementary gym had closed was still arguing, but it was muted over the thunderstorm. They were arguing silently in their heads now. They didn't truly know what to say to each other because it all seemed to have worked itself out. Their once happy family for the last ten years was crushing down upon them.

Kurt Hummel, the mom between the two, blamed his partner for allowing himself to fall trap to the straight-boy trick. Kurt had fire in his eyes, his hands tight on the steering wheel. He was angry, pissed, beyond any form of mad that he could think of, to think that for ten years his life had been a lie. He loved his son and his partner, but it seemed for the past two years his partner was falling out of love with him. Kurt didn't notice he was too busy with Landon to notice much of anything. He felt everything was the same.

Sam Evans, the dad between them, blamed Kurt for pushing him away when he needed him the most. Kurt had gone through a sick spell - Cancer - and had recovered dramatically. The doctors couldn't understand how it had happened. During that time period Sam tried everything he could to be there for Kurt, but he pushed him away farther and farther into the arms of another man. A straight man, Kurt happened to point out. Sam sat with his hands in his lap looking at the elementary school gym door. Inside was his son sitting backstage peering behind the curtains waiting for his dads, and here they sat in the car, listening to each other's hard and steady breaths as the rain poured down harder.

"You might want to bring an umbrella." Kurt said, releasing his seat belt off of him and taking the umbrella from the backseat, "I would share with you, but I don't even want to be near you right now."

"Kurt this is not my fault."

"It is your fault." Kurt turned to him, his eyes were puffy and his nose red. He wanted to break down and cry again, he wanted to be held in Sam's arms and be told that everything he said was just to make him mad because he had left the toilet seat up or something. He wanted that to happen but knew it wouldn't.

"I loved you." Sam said, reaching to brush Kurt's hair out of his face but he moved away.

"Don't touch me. You broke this family."

"The heart wants what the heart wants, Kurt."

"He's straight, Sam! Straight! Do you really think he's going to magically become gay because you want him to be?"

"You're wrong. He's gay and he loves me."  
>"Finn Hudson is a lot of things. A jerk, a judgmental idiot, even hypocritical, but gay he is not."<p>

"You just don't want me to be happy, do you?"

"You're supposed to be happy with me. With Landon. We are a family, Sam."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be apart of that anymore." He opened the passenger side door and got out of the car. He slammed it shut and walked across the street alone to the elementary gym door. He disappeared inside as the thunder roared overhead.

Kurt sat in the car a few minutes longer, thinking to himself about how he was going to tell his eight-year-old son that there will only be one father when he woke up the next morning. He felt his vision get cloudy and knew he was crying again. He shook the tears away violently and forced himself to open the car door. He opened his umbrella and gracefully went across the street and entered the gym.

Out of the cold rain he found himself standing in the back, he spotted Sam's head and felt yet another fistful of tears clouding his eyes. He shook them away again and tried his best to concentrate on his son. Landon was up next. He was a beautiful blonde haired boy, he got that from Sam, however his mouth wasn't as big as his fathers. He had a girlish figure on him, nice and petite, he also had a beautiful singing voice, though Kurt wasn't physically apart of Landon he imagined that Landon got that much from him.

Landon was known as the young fashion king because Kurt kept him laced in all the latest fashion. No one should be without proper clothing. Landon was an amazing singer and dancer and loved everything about the fine arts. But Landon was also a jock, he loved to throw the football around with Sam when the grass was cut and sun was out. He would march around the grass all manly as the neighborhood girls would watch and smile at him as he sweat and ran with the ball his dad would throw to him. Landon was the perfect combination of both Sam and Kurt.

Sam turned around and spotted Kurt, he wanted to smile at him but he found it hard. He wanted to smile at him to know that he was grateful for Kurt for raising such an amazing boy, but he knew deep down inside that it wouldn't change what happened in the car. Nothing would change that.

Applause was heard throughout the gym as Landon finished his solo. He took a bow - one Kurt taught him - and ran off the stage. A few more kids were after him and sooner or later the night had ended. Landon ran from backstage towards Sam first who was standing up as he came. Kurt walked over towards them gracefully trying not to make it obvious they had been apart throughout the show.

"Did you see me dad? Did you see me?" Landon asked with a big grin as Sam roughed his hair then picked him up.

"Yes, I saw you. You were amazing. Sound just like your daddy K here."

Landon looked at Kurt who smiled and gently fixed his hair back together.

"Chip off the old block." Kurt said with a smile. Sam dropped Landon gently down on the ground; Landon took both Sam and Kurt's hand as a woman walked up towards them. They had seen her many times before. She was the music teacher.

"Your son has a beautiful talent." She said to Kurt.

"Thank you."

"I'm very happy to see such beautiful men take such pride in their child."

"Thank you." Sam said.

"See you Monday Landon." She said to the little boy who was twisting his foot around in impatience.

"See you."

Landon led them out into the now clear moist air. Landon released their hands and ran to the car once it was in view; Kurt and Sam stopped walking for a while and eyed each other. Sam's hands were stuck in his pockets and Kurt had his arms folded across his chest twisting his foot, much like his son.

"What do we tell him?" Sam asked.

"We can't tell him tonight."

"Why not? He has the right to know why I won't be coming home tonight."

"Not tonight. Do you see how happy he is?" Their eyes found their son's who was now talking to another young boy around his age. He was dark haired and black. They have grown to call him Dre.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Sam asked him.

"I'll tell him you have to work late."

"You're going to lie to our son?" He asked shocked.

"We'll tell him the truth tomorrow. I promise, but tonight is his night. Let's respect that Sam, seeing that you couldn't respect us enough."

"Drop it, Kurt. I'm not going to say sorry for anything. I told you..."

"Yeah I know your heart wasn't in it."

"I'll get a cab." Sam said changing the subject quickly, "I'll swing by the house get a few things then go to the hotel. I'll see you two in the morning."

"We'll see you in the morning."

Sam and Kurt looked at each other. Usually they would hug if one of them were leaving the other for a night, but tonight it didn't seem right to hug. It didn't seem right to even be looking at each other. Sam sighed; his hands still stuffed tightly in his pockets as he walked a few steps away and pulled out his cell phone to call a cab. Kurt walked across the street to where Landon stood still immerging in conversation with Dre. As he walked over, Dre's mother, Mercedes Jones came into view.

"Landon was amazing tonight." She said to Kurt, "Clearly your son."

Kurt smiled as he looked down at Landon and put a hand on his shoulder, "Dre was amazing tonight too. Wish I could dance like that."

"I could teach you!" Dre said with a smile.

"I'll take you up on that."

"Well we don't want to hold you up. We'll see you later. Goodnight Landon."

"Goodnight Mrs. Jones."

Mrs. Jones and Dre walked off into the darkness as Kurt opened the passenger side door for Landon to hop into.

"Where's Daddy S?" Landon asked.

"He's going to be working late tonight. We'll see him tomorrow."

Kurt closed the door and moved around to the driver's side and got in. Landon pulled the seatbelt around him and Kurt fastened it, as he looked at Landon's eyes he found himself trapped in Sam's eyes and found tears swelling in his own.

"Daddy K, what's wrong?" Landon asked him.

"Nothing." His voice was cracking, "I just love you, Landon. Just remember that. If we ever part, just remember I love you."

"Why would we part?" Landon asked curiously with fear in his throat.

Kurt looked at his son and smiled, "We'll never part, Landon." Kurt felt tears coming down his face as he started the ignition, "We're a family. We'll never part."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Sooooo what do you guys think? Should I continue? What do you think of Landon? And Kurt? And Sam? I promise if you want me to continue, Blaine will be on his way!_


	2. Ch 1:Morning After

**Author's Note: **_Glad you guys like it! More reviews! Keep em coming ! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Morning After.<strong>

Kurt and Sam's morning was thrown off completely from what they were used to.

Kurt woke up with his alarm ringing loudly, usually he would turn over and drown out the sound with his pillow over his head while Sam clicked it off and cuddled with him, but this morning his side of the bed was cold and un-slept in. Kurt slammed down the alarm clock and gently wiped the area where Sam should have been. He didn't get much sleep, he was too much thinking about Sam and when exactly everything went wrong between them. Was it before or after Landon was born? They had used Kurt's cousin as the mother, who was more than happy to help them. She was around forty, never married and never had children. She wanted to feel child birth, go through it, and see the joys and its downfall. She had invited them into the room when Landon was born; he was beautiful with blonde hair right out of the womb. They used Sam's sperm, seeing that the mother was Kurt's cousin; part of Kurt would somehow be nestled into Landon. Kurt never saw it that way, but he didn't care. He had a son.

Or maybe everything changed when they hired that male nanny? Kurt never did like the way he cleaned the gutters.

It could have been when Kurt decided to take over McKinley High School's Glee Club after Kurt's favorite teacher Will Schuester died in a horrible motorcycle accident. Everything seemed to shift once Kurt found himself a job, Sam wanted Kurt to stay home with Landon while he went to work. He was a carpenter. But Sam had to understand that Kurt hated being home, he felt so housewife-ish and that wasn't him. That wasn't who Kurt Hummel was, Sam knew that. Sam _should _have known that.

Kurt leaned his head against the headboard and thought more. Maybe it was when he was diagnosed with Cancer. Nothing seemed right after that, but Kurt was sick and hurt and needed to heal. Sam understood that. Sam _had_ to understand that.

Kurt heard the faint footsteps of Landon making his way towards the bathroom. He turned his head and eyed the clock, it was ten after nine. He swung the covers off of him and decided to make up the bed and get breakfast ready for him and Landon. As he lifted the sheets up on the bed he heard Landon run into the room and jump on the bed under the sheets.

Kurt smiled.

"Hmm...I don't remember my bed being this lumpy..." Kurt poked Landon on his sides as Landon giggled. "And I don't remember my bed giggling." Kurt jumped onto Landon and he giggled harder. Kurt swung the sheets off of him. "Well looky here." Kurt began to tickle Landon as he giggled even harder.

"I give! I give!" He yelled with joy.

Kurt released Landon as he hopped off the bed and eyed his father from across the bed.

"If you're going to just stand there you might as well help me make up this bed."

"Aye eye captain."

Landon and Kurt made up the bed together, though it took longer than usual as Landon kept jumping on the bed from time to time and Kurt kept tickling him. After they made up the bed they put on their clothes and went downstairs to fix breakfast. Landon cracked the eggs while Kurt flipped the pancakes; it was like a cute fairytale.

"Where's Daddy S? It's morning." Landon said, making Kurt flip the pancake too hard and hitting it on the ceiling.

"Uh, he's coming...He's coming. Just crack another egg, Landon."

Kurt got a chair and spatula and scrapped the pancake off of the ceiling. It landed in the trashcan. "He's coming..." Kurt said again more to himself than to Landon.

* * *

><p>Sam's morning didn't start off as usual, he was so accustomed to Kurt being on his left side, his body warm underneath his own that when he rolled over and nothing was there he found himself sighing to himself. He realized this was his entire fault. He made this mess because he found his best friend, Finn Hudson attractive. What was so wrong in that? Finn Hudson was a beautiful man, who cared if Finn was straight? Though Sam felt he wasn't. He knew he loved Finn but he also knew he loved Kurt. He found his world spinning around him.<p>

He sighed and laid on his back and eyed the cracks in the ceiling, he began to count them. One for each year he was with Kurt and one for each time he found himself looking at another man. It was weird that they were so close together. Maybe Sam never truly loved Kurt; maybe what he thought was love was lust. He closed his eyes and thought about Kurt, but found himself drifting to think of Finn. Whether Kurt was right or not he wanted to find out on his own. Finn was an amazing friend to Sam when he needed someone because Kurt was so busy with his Cancer treatments or even Landon. It felt great to have Finn hold him the way he did. He wanted all the hurt to go away. And when it went away it was because of Finn.

Sam hopped out of bed and showered, he put his clothes on and packed up to go home. He had to tell Kurt, he had to tell Landon, that daddy was leaving them.

* * *

><p>Landon chopped down on his pancakes; little pieces of pancake batter went flying out of his mouth as he told Kurt all about his new girlfriend of the week. Kurt couldn't help but giggle at his son; it seemed that he always had a new girlfriend. Though they weren't really girlfriends, just girls to call his own for the time being. He talked of a girl named Susan, she was around his age and skinny with blonde pigtails...That lasted all of but two days. He talked about a girl named Sasha; she was beautifully tanned and seemed to really like Landon...They lasted barely 24 hours. Now Landon talked of Gracie who he manages to push playfully everyday after lunch just so she knows he likes her.<p>

"Does she push you back?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. I told her not to touch my Marc Jacobs."  
>"That's my boy."<p>

Sam stumbled into the kitchen, his bags falling at his feet.

"Daddy S!" Landon came running towards him. Sam smiled and hugged his son then eyed Kurt who was wiping his hands with a towel.

"Landon go in your room for a minute, I need to speak with Daddy K."

"Okay."

Landon skipped happily to his room. Kurt eyed Sam, but didn't say much of anything to him. He spun his body around to the kitchen sink and began to clear off the counter to wash the dishes.

"Sleep well?" Kurt asked him, turning on the water to the sink.

"Sort of, you?"

Kurt looked at him for a second, "Sort of." He returned back to the sink.

Sam bit his lip as he moved closer towards Kurt.

"I see you made pancakes."

"Landon's favorite." He said without looking at Sam, "Thought it'd help ease the pain."

"Kurt, I did a lot of thinking and..."

"Unless the next words are 'And I realized I need this family' I don't want to hear it." He turned off the water and threw the towel on the counter, "Imagine how Landon will feel."

"Landon will be okay, it isn't him that's going to be upset about this." Kurt folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the counter, "I've told you before I'm sorry, but I love Finn."

"You don't love Finn, Sam. You are lusting after him, you don't love him. You love us. You love me."

"Why is it so hard for you to think for just a spilt second I could love someone outside of this house, huh?"

"Finn. Is. Straight!"

"Believe what you want. All I know is that I came here to get some more of my clothes, I'm going to stay with a friend for a while."

"What about Landon?" Kurt asked him, "Or did you forget you had a son?"

"You forgot about me?" They both turned to the hallway to see Landon looking at them with sad eyes. Kurt sighed and turned his back on them as Sam made his way towards the little boy and picked him up.

"No, of course not. How could I forget about you?" Landon shook his head, "Listen, Landon, Daddy S is going to go away for a while."

"When will you be back?" Sam turned to Kurt for guidance but his back was still turned.

"Um, I don't know just yet. I haven't worked all of that out, but we will still play catch on the weekends and we will still go to the park. Okay?"

"Okay."

Landon hugged his father as Sam looked at Kurt's beautifully shaped head once more before putting his son down, going into the room in which him and Kurt once shared, grabbed his things, and left.

"Is Daddy S ever coming back?" Landon asked Kurt.

Kurt looked at his son and smiled, "Don't worry. They always come back, Landon, remember that okay?" Kurt turned around to the window and looked as Sam got into the cab, "They always come back."


	3. Ch 2: When The Kids Away

**Chapter 2 - When the Kids Away.**

"I don't want to go. I'm perfectly fine with staying at home with Landon." Kurt was being pulled down the dark Ohio streets on either side of him by a blonde haired woman and her girlfriend. They were tugging him with much force and effort because Kurt was being very aggressive tonight.

"We're doing this for you." The blonde haired woman said, tugging harder towards the brightly lit club at the end of the street.

"You shouldn't be left in that house tonight. Landon is with Mercedes, you need to get out." Her girlfriend, a tanned Latina with flowing jet black hair added.

"Santana, Brittany, listen…"

"No, _you_ listen." Santana, The Latina who was holding tightly to his hand, said stopping them in their tracks, "We heard about Sam living at Quinn's house until everything is figured out and we understand how hard it is for you to be left behind for a guy." She darted her eyes to Brittany.

"What?"

Santana rolled her eyes and turned back to Kurt, "Anyway, it gets better, trust me."

Kurt sighed but said nothing as the girls led him down the dark streets. He watched as a line formed outside of The Street Light club, which was famous for its gay/lesbian nights on Saturdays.

"How are we supposed to get in? There are way too many people." Kurt protested.

"Please, let the master do her work." Santana said with a wink as she released his hand and walked up towards the bouncer. Brittany stayed behind with Kurt, still swinging his hand, which Kurt found to be beyond annoying.

"She has a thing for these things." Brittany said proudly of her girlfriend, who often used her sexual stats to get passed bouncers and get away with tickets from the police. Brittany couldn't seem to find the problem with it.

They both waited patiently as Santana came back towards them happily taking Brittany by the hand, who still was holding onto Kurt's and led the way inside.

"How did you do that?" Brittany asked. But Santana merely winked at her beautiful girlfriend and entered the loud, roars of the club.

The lights were high beamed tonight, with a disco ball glowing in the middle of the dance floor. Drowning the floor in different colors of green, blue, yellow, and white, while the people on the dance floor were having sex without taking off their clothes; the bar was packed as usual, the bartender seemed to be moving at a rapid pace to keep up with everyone's drink order. There were many faces that neither Kurt, Santana, or Brittany knew and many that they did, but tonight wasn't about who they knew it was about getting Kurt away from his house and life that he once had with Sam and enjoy a night out with his favorite lesbian couple.

Santana and Brittany's words, not his.

"Drink?" Brittany asked him.

"Sure."

Brittany and Santana turned away from him and went to the bar to collect the drinks. Why they went together, Kurt didn't know or care about. All he knew was that he was finally alone to take in the scenery around him. He spotted many lesbian couples sitting in the back dark corners, hushed talking amongst themselves. He noticed there were a fist full of gay male couples playing pool and tackling the bull that was in the center of the back of the club surrounded by another bar and a back breaking dance floor hit.

Kurt shook his head at the atmosphere around him. He wasn't much of a drinker really, he was used to sip a Shirley Temple here and there and just relax in whoever's company he had beside him. Usually it would be Sam…As his thoughts went back to Sam he found himself seated at the front bar near the door. He found Brittany lying on the counter as the bartender watched Santana take body shots from her navel; they were never ones for private notions. After a few more body shots they grew more like their drunken counterparts.

Santana grew hysterically oversensitive over every little thing around her. She started crying as Brittany took off her tank top and hit the dance floor and began a lesbian sandwich. Kurt smiled at the sight of it as he sipped on his Shirley Temple. He carefully picked up his olive, let the liquid drip off the olive then put it in his mouth and smiled with satisfaction. He crossed his legs and got comfortable on the stool as he spotted Brittany laughing hysterically as she got on the mechanical bull topless. She gripped her left hand firmly on the handle and let her right hand high in the air.

"LET'S GO!" She yelled, reaching for another beer that was passing by on the tray. She grabbed it and opened the top with her mouth and splashed the liquids into her mouth, "This is for you baby!" She said pointing her hand with the beer bottle to Santana who was sobbing as she sat down at a table looking at her girlfriend.

The bull began to rotate slowly, "Pick it up!" Brittany said taking another sip of her beer and throwing it down on the mat. It made a soft click sound as the contents inside slid out onto the dance floor. The bull began to move a little faster as she jerked forward with her hand still gripped on the handle. It jerked faster and harder and each time Brittany hung on for dear life laughing hysterically, her purple bra soaked with a martini as Santana found it funny to throw it at her girlfriend.

"For you baby!" Brittany yelled over the loud stereo system, "For yo..." The bull jerked forward and Brittany flung off of it onto the mat laughing as she hit it. Santana came over to pick her up and laughed with her as she threw another martini at her.

"Friends of yours?" Kurt looked to the left of him to see a handsome man smiling widely at him. He had deep hazel eyes and beautiful jet black curly hair cut short, a boyish smile with perfect straight teeth and a fresh shave. His skin was smooth and he seemed like the greatest guy to go watch a football game with, yet Kurt was intrigued by his appearance and even more by his deep and charming voice.

"Who them?" Kurt asked him nodding his head over towards Brittany and Santana. The guy nodded with another smile that Kurt found himself taking another sip of his drink just to relax his hormones. "Yes, they're my friends. The blonde one..." He pointed towards Brittany who was now comforting a sad Santana who was crying because she had fallen off the bull onto the mat and spilled her drink. "...She's the owner of her own dance studio. She calls it Hold It, Don't Drop It named after a Jennifer Lopez lyric. She danced for her, ya know?"

"I never would have guessed."

"She's much better sober. She teaches dance routines to teens, elderly, whoever wants to come down. The first dance lesson is free, but if you enjoy it then it'll cost you."

"How much?"

"Not pricey. Around $65."

"Per lesson?"

"Per month."

"Nice."

"Her girlfriend..." Kurt pointed towards Santana who was now dabbing her eyes with a tissue while Brittany hugged her, "...Is the CEO of an outreach program for troubled LGBT teenagers in the community. She calls it Rainbow. Very clever." Kurt said with a smile.

"Very...Wait...I think I've heard of that place. My brother told me about it, I think he goes there from time to time. He says he has a counselor named...Sam...Sam Evans?"

Kurt took a giant gulp of his drink at the sound of his name and spun his legs around to face the bar again and pointed to his empty glass.

"Let me get a Long Island Ice Tea, down here!" He said.

"So, uh, they're all who you're here with?" The guy asked him.

"Yup." Kurt said taking the straw out of his Shirley Temple glass and dunking it in the Long Island Ice Tea the bartender just slid towards him. He sipped it long and hard, waiting for the anger in his heart to disappear.

"You can really drink." The guy beside him said. Kurt stopped drinking for a moment and eyed him, his eyesight was a little blurry now but he could still make out his dimple that supported his beautiful smile firmly on his face.

"I don't usually drink." Kurt said, "Tonight's just one of those nights." He began to spin his straw around in his glass.

"I understand. I'm having a rough night myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just got laid off. It's okay, really. I can't say I care much..." His fingers danced around the rim of his beer bottle.

"You're lying." Kurt said eyeing him as he took another sip of his drink.

He smiled, "How do you figure that?"

"I'm my own personal lie detector test." The guy giggled, "So, tell the truth. You loved your job."

The guy put his hands in the air, "Okay, okay, you got me." He continued to rub the rim of his bottle, "I loved my job. I mean I was one of the best Glee Club directors to ever set foot at Carmichael and they just throw me to the wind. I taught those kids from the ground up and..."

"Carmichael?" Kurt said interrupting him, "You're the Glee Club director from Carmichael?"

"Well, I _was_..."

"I'm the Glee Club director at McKinley High." Kurt stuck out his hand, "Kurt Hummel."

The guy smiled and took it, "Blaine Anderson."

"Now I remember you, we were at Sectionals right?"

Blaine lifted one of his eyebrows up and looked at Kurt with steady eyes, "Your group did Gaga."

Kurt smiled, "And we won too."

"Beat the pants off of us."

Kurt began to imagine Blaine without pants and then shook the image from his mind.

"I've wanted to talk to you for a long time." Blaine said to him.

"Really now?"

Blaine blushed as Kurt's attention was now all his. Kurt twisted his body around to look at Blaine straight in the eyes; Blaine changed from a tanned white to a flushed red in a matter of seconds.

"Someone's blushing." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine played with his hair, twirling it around his finger for a while.

"So, you're always wanted to talk to me?" Blaine nodded, "Why haven't you?"

He shrugged, "I don't know honestly. Guess I kept getting cold feet, but I'm here now...And I'd really love to take you out sometime. Coffee maybe?"

Kurt thought about it for a minute. Sam and him were separated - for lack of a better term - and while Sam was out finding himself being trapped inside his own clueless brain that Finn could even be remotely attracted to him why couldn't Kurt have a little fun and go out with this Blaine guy? He was fairly attractive and he was also a Glee Club director, well ex-Glee Club director. Blaine seemed to be the perfect guy to, if not help him get over Sam, to have something to play with in the meantime.

"I'd love too." Kurt said with a devilish grin, taking another sip of his Long Island Ice Tea.


	4. Ch 3: Too Soon?

**Chapter 3 - Too Soon?**

"Okay, today's lesson? Experience. What does this mean?"

A hand shot up in the air like a rocket ready for take off.

"Yes, Heather?"

"It's going through stuff. I got that, but what does experience have to do with Glee?"

"It has everything to do with Glee." Lea, a short tanned skinned girl responded, "We experience the most in Glee and go through the foundations of life in here. We all are a family of some form."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't answer the question to what is experience."

Lea sighed.

"Experience focuses on the things you have done in your life. Accomplishments and things like that or maybe just random stuff like relationships or friendships, something you went through to get over something else." Lea said from the back of the choir room, her notebook on her lap and her pen speeding across the page.

"Correct, Lea." Kurt went back to the board and underlined the word, "We all have experiences, from cheerleading to classrooms to even getting into this Glee Club. We all have different forms of experiences, but we all have experiences. I want you all to partner up and expose your experiences with others."

Everyone began to move closer to their best friend but Kurt folded his arms across his chest and smiled.

"No, no, that would be too easy if we all just picked our best friends. This Glee Club needs to get to know each other on a different level, when we're on that stage I want all of us to feel the other's pain. So, with that in mind...Lea" Kurt pointed to her, who was sitting closely to a blonde curly haired girl with amazing hazel nut eyes, "I want you partnered up with Naya."

A Latina girl with jet black hair who was sitting with her legs draped over another blonde haired girl's lap who was twirling her hair, jumped when the Latina dropped her legs and smacked her lips together.

"But, Mr. H I work so much better with Heather. We have the best chemistry."

"But music isn't about chemistry; it's about the story within!" He said with a smirk.

Naya turned her head towards Lea, "Don't worry." Lea said, "I'll promise we'll be so in synch we'll make the boy band look busted."

Naya giggled, "You're so corny Michele."

"Cory!" A broad shouldered boy with a goofy grin looked up at the sound of his name, "You'll be working with Kevin."

"But Mr. H." Kevin, a skinny male with boyish brown hair and glasses said, "I want to work with Jenna."

"You're always working with Jenna; it's time for a change. You're with Cory." Kevin sighed but didn't argue anymore about it.

"Who am I with?" Harry, an Asian boy with short jet black hair and a muscular frame spoke up from the back of the room, "I'm usually working with either Heather or Jenna. Today I was hoping with working with Chord."

"Nice try." Kurt said with a smile, "If you're not working with Heather and Jenna you're working with Chord."

A blonde haired boy with amazing un-averaged lips snapped his fingers, "Dang, so close."

"Very." Kurt said with a smile, "Chord you're with Amber. Harry you're with Mark and Jenna you're with Chris." A boy wearing a red and white scarf with a matching shoe and shirt set looked up from his Vanity Fair magazine and smiled at Jenna.

"So that leaves me with Heather." Dianna, the blonde haired girl who was sitting beside Lea said. She leaned forward in her chair and waved at her fellow blonde haired companion.

"That sounds about right." Kurt said, "Now off, with you. Go practice, go go, make sure the songs show growth and experience." He said as the bell rang and his students were walking out of the door talking amongst themselves.

Kurt's phone began to vibrate violently as he made his way towards his office. He managed to put his bag down, but not before he spilled his lemon tea all over his desk. Ruining his papers and favorite Lady Gaga framed photo.

"Hello?" He answered the phone with aggravation.

"Bad time?" The voice on the other end asked. Kurt's body language changed when he managed to catch the voice of the man on the other end.

"Blaine Anderson." He said in a whisper.

"Um, Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked confused, "Did you forget my name? I thought I wrote it in ink on your hand." Kurt looked down at his hand in confusion.

"I don't remember you writing..."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Oh, ha-ha." Kurt held the phone between his shoulder and his ear. He held his bag in his left hand and cleared off his desk with some paper towels with his right.

"Not in a joking mood I see."

"Just not at the moment, that's all." Kurt wiped the remaining of the tea off of his desk and sat his bag beside his chair. He took a seat at his chair and picked up his Lady Gaga photo and began to wipe it off with a towel, "What may I help you with?"

"Well, um, I was wondering..." Blaine's voice traveled off as Kurt blew his breath onto the picture of Gaga, hoping to amend of what little ink there was left from her signature on it.

"You were wondering what?"

"If, um...If you wanted to go have coffee with me...Today...At a coffee house..." Kurt raised an eyebrow at no one in particular as he heard the sounds of a soft slap to the forehead on the other end of the phone.

"Your timing is excellent." He said firmly.

"It is?"

"I just spilled my tea and I am in desperate need for some caffeine. Shall I meet you there?"

"Uh, yeah yeah." Blaine was taken aback by his acceptance, though Kurt couldn't understand why. He had said the night before he would love to go with him sometime.

"How about the Lima Bean Coffee House right down the street from McKinley? I go there often."

"Yeah, yeah, yes! That's great. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes?"

"Fifteen minutes it is."

They hung up the phone and Kurt found himself smiling as he grabbed his bag and exited his office.

The Lima Bean Coffee Shop was Kurt's favorite hang out for a many of reasons. For example, he remembered exactly at this spot where he managed to "accidently" bump into Sam. They had gone to the same high school for years and were even in the same Glee Club; however, luck would have it Sam was always fooling around with the next best girl he could find to get to be with him. Kurt didn't buy his story, especially when he asked around and all his ex-girlfriends said the same, "He's sweet, but he didn't really like to touch me." Bells went off in Kurt's head so he decided to make his move. Sam was waiting in line a few people ahead of him, after Sam had managed to get his coffee Kurt made sure to somehow bump him knocking his coffee backwards onto his white shirt. They laughed about it later looking back on it, but at that time Sam was heated ready to strike Kurt but somehow he didn't hit him. Something inside Sam wouldn't allow him to do it and that's when Kurt knew that Sam felt the same way he did. They had coffee in Lima Bean for the next weeks or so and loved each other's company. They even had a certain spot to sit in. The back corner, in the booth on the far right; they could see the waterfall fountain that sat in the middle of the grass near the window. Sam loved the sound of water, rain, or anything hitting a hard pavement.

Kurt shook the thought of Sam out of his head. He wasn't with Sam anymore, he had to remember that. Sam was busy trying to find himself, so to speak, dealing with a straight guy. Sam had admitted on more than one occasion in their high school career that he had a small boy-crush on Finn, somehow that crush became more once the two men decided to work together at the same carpenter business.

Kurt parked his car in his familiar parking space and entered the strong coffee smelling building. He stood in line, looking at the menu behind the cashier, though he already knew what he was going to order. He ordered the same thing every time he came here and knew every cashier by first and last name. He was such a regular that he was charged fewer prices than the other customers, but it all was hush hush.

The line moved quickly as the ding of the coffee shop door sounded and Kurt turned around to see Blaine behind him, waving with a smile that could bring a dead person back to life.

"Do you mind if I let my friend cut?" Kurt asked a familiar face behind him. He knew most of the usuals, this usual was named Sara. She was beautifully round and short and had thick dirty blonde hair. She smiled at him and patted his arm.

"Of course not darling."

Kurt waved over for Blaine to come forward. He bypassed the others and came to join Kurt in line.

"You're prompt. I like that." Kurt said with a smile.

"Thanks. I've always drove by this place, but I never came in."

"You're missing out." Kurt said in a whisper.

The line moved up quickly and sooner or later the two were standing at the counter.

"Hey Kurt." A tall, female black cashier said as Kurt came closer towards the counter.

"Hey Nicole, how are you today? How's the kids?"

"I'm lovely and so are the kids. You know Timmy is starting 3rd grade, you should come by with Landon some time."

"I'm sure he'll love that. He's always a big fan of Timmy." Kurt said with a smile, but quickly dropped it when he noticed the confused look on Blaine's face.

"Grande nonfat mocha, right?" Nicole asked him, looking from Kurt to Blaine.

"That's right and for you?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Um, a medium drip please."

"Coming up. Hey Kurt could you tell Sam that I love what he did to my patio. You two should come by some time, we're having a BBQ next weekend."

"I'll see if we can make it." Kurt said, "How much?"

"$6.80."

Kurt reached into his man purse and handed Nicole a crisp ten dollar bill. He leaned forward as she held the money.

"I heard Timmy is starting little league, keep the change. It's my tip for you to go to his collection fund for new shoes." He whispered into her ear. He leaned backwards and released the money from her. She smiled and nodded as he nodded and took a stand at the end of the counter.

"Hiya Kurt." A Latina man with wavy jet black hair said with a smile as he handed him and Blaine their drinks.

"Hey Rog."

"I just saw Mercedes with Dre and Landon at the park. That kids getting big." He said with a laugh.

"They grow up so fast."

"Well, tell him and Sam I said hi. It's been a while since I've seen Sam." His eyes darted to a confused Blaine who said nothing as he took a sip from his cup.

"I'll tell him. See you around Rog."

Kurt turned his back on Rog and walked Blaine to a far away table, close to his usual spot but not exactly near it. He still had a clear view of the waterfall fountain. He took off his jacket and began to sip his coffee, but noticed Blaine eyeing him curiously.

"What?" He asked him.

"You have a son?" Blaine asked, taking his scarf from around his neck.

"Yes." He answered, taking another sip from his cup.

"His name is Landon?"

"You catch on quickly."

"I never would have guessed you had a son or a Sam...What's a Sam exactly?"

Kurt smiled, "Sam is an ex of mine."

"He doesn't sound too distant in the past."

"It's complicated."

"Oo, I like complicated."

Kurt smiled as Blaine twirled around his coffee cup in his hands. Blaine eyed Kurt for a minute before taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'm scaring you away aren't I?" Kurt asked him.

"What?"

"I mean it hasn't even been close to twenty-four hours and you already found out about a son and an ex. I'm sorry; I didn't really know they would tell it like that. I guess I..."

Blaine reached across the table and grabbed Kurt's hand and smiled.

"It's okay. Really. Scary is good, I like scary. It's what makes all the risks in the world worth it, being scared. Because if you were fearless then that risk wouldn't really be a risk it would be just a regular day." Kurt looked at him with confusion but Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand, "Scary is good. Now...Tell me more about yourself."

The conversation seemed like it went on for hours and hours and for the first time Kurt didn't mind that. He loved talking about himself so talking to Blaine only made things that more complex and simple.

Blaine.

He was beautiful in Kurt's eyes. He loved the way Blaine smiled when Kurt mentioned the name of Landon or when Blaine twirled his hair when he was thinking about something tough. And those eyes. Those piercing clear eyes that seemed to be reaching down into Kurt's soul, those eyes spoke volume. They were sad, mad, happy, but most of all they were fearless. They knew what they were searching for and they always seemed to find it. They always seem to leer just a little too long at Kurt's hands, Kurt's lips, but most of all Kurt's own eyes. Blaine's eyes collided with Kurt's, there in that collision Kurt's eyes drowned in the sea of Blaine and didn't want a lifeboat or a raft to save them, he wanted them to drown. To soak in nothing but Blaine. Because in those mere hours where they had talked and sipped their coffee and laughed at the respectable times there had been a connection, a soaring, roaring, fire breathing connection that nether one wanted to admit was there but neither one wanted to go away. Yes, Kurt loved the thoughts that floated out of Blaine's mouth and he would have sat there until midnight if he could, but his stomach twisted into a knot when the door chimed once more and Sam entered the coffee shop with Finn by his side.


	5. Ch 4: Irreplaceable

_**Author's Note**: No new reviews? At all? Now I'm sad. Sad little panda. :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Irreplaceable.<strong>

Sam entered the coffee shop with Finn closely beside him. They had been working late in the night on a house and had yet to catch a break or even sleep. They were in desperate need for coffee.

"I'd wish you'd tell me why you walked out on Kurt." Finn said as they stepped into the line.

"I'll tell you when the time is right."

"He has your son, Sam. You're a family; you can't just walk out on your family…"

"Finn, enough! Me and him have love for each I can't deny that but for the moment we are trying different things. Different waters, just…Just order some coffee."

Sam leaned against the counter trying to see behind the cashier, who was smiling at him.

"Hello Sammy." The blue eyed, brown haired woman said to him.

"Hey Crystal, I didn't know you were working today. I thought Nicole was on shift."

"She had to pick up her kids, decided to help her out. Your usual? Protein shake with a splash of lime?"

"You know me so well."

"Not too well." She looked behind him and eyed Finn, who was wearing a confusing smile across his lips.

"Uh, hi. Can I have a medium latte?" Finn asked confused.

"Coming right up, sug."

"What's the cost, Crystal?"

"$7.50 please."

Sam handed Crystal a ten dollar bill, she clicked the register and smiled at him as she handed him her change. Her smile was toothy and leered longer than usual.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked her.  
>"Is there something going on between you and Kurt?"<p>

Sam was taken aback by these words. What could possibly give her the indication of that? Just because Sam showed up to a coffee house with another man didn't mean much of anything different. Sam was known to enter the coffee shop with different guys, most of whom were best friends of his that he had known since high school years. He sometimes even lingered inside the dull coffee house alone, sometimes just wanting a protein shake and a chance to collect his thoughts from a hard day of work before heading straight home to deal with a needy eight-year-old and a sensitive boyfriend.

Sam's own thoughts of his life.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Nicole told me that Kurt was here earlier with a guy and you're here with him…"

"Finn is just a co-worker…And wait…Kurt was here? With a guy?"

Crystal looked over the counter at him and looked in the direction that Kurt was sitting with Blaine. Blaine's back was to them so no one noticed him, but Kurt had a strange look of embarrassment and nervousness.

Sam couldn't explain the emotions he was feeling throughout his body. Kurt should not be here, and he should not be with another guy. How could Kurt disrespect him and bring him to this coffee shop? _Their_ coffee shop? Did he not care at all the way this coffee shop had affected their lives? Or maybe Kurt did know…And maybe he didn't care.

"Thanks Crystal." Sam said to her as he went to the edge of the counter and grabbed his drink and handed another to Finn.

"Isn't that Kurt?" Finn asked looking towards where Kurt was sitting with Blaine.

"Let's go and say hi." Sam said with a quiver in his voice.

"I don't know about that Sam, I mean it looks like a very private conversation."

"Come on." Sam wasn't listening to Finn anymore. He walked towards the booth and smiled as he sipped his drink and stood in front of Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt flipped his bang in the middle of his hair and eyed Sam. Their eyes locked for a moment, the emotion was there, it was clear. They both had a feeling that they knew was stronger and more powerful than any emotion: Loathe.

Sam loathed seeing Kurt with another man that wasn't him. That guy, sitting across from Kurt was supposed to be him. They were supposed to be seating in a booth looking out at the waterfall, holding hands and gossiping about their friends or even about the latest celebrity couple, it should be him sitting across from Kurt. Not this other guy.

Kurt loathed seeing Sam with Finn. Why couldn't Sam see that Finn would never love him the way Kurt did? Sam didn't understand that the guy behind him should have been Kurt, it should be him coming into the coffee house together smiling and laughing and ready to sit at their favorite booth and dish the latest dirt and talk about their feelings and happiness around them. It should be Kurt standing with Sam. Not Finn.

Kurt eyed Blaine who eyed Sam; Sam looked from Kurt to Blaine. He took another sip of his drink and smirked.

"I'm Sam." He said, sticking out his hand for Blaine to shake.

"Uh, Blaine." He said shaking it, he then turned and looked at Kurt almost as if to say, 'So this is the guy.'

"I'm Finn, in case anyone cared." Finn said with a smile as he sipped his latte. Kurt eyed him, but smiled. Finn, despite the fact that he was clueless about Sam's attraction, was Kurt's play-brother. They got along perfectly for the most part and everything about their relationship was very platonic. Kurt cringed as his stomach tied into a knot. He just realized how much him and Finn's relationship was so close and so fragile, instantly he grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it all to make Sam eye him curiously and choke on his drink as he did so.

"So you're Sam." Blaine said to him.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked him puzzled.

"Nothing, I just heard a great deal about you."

"Really now?" Sam folded his arms, "Like what?"

Blaine smiled slyly, "Just that you and Kurt here used to be an item. Pity. He's a great guy."

Sam looked at Blaine evilly, already he didn't like him. "Yeah, he is." He said, "And he's mine."

"Yours?" Kurt said looking at Sam in disbelief, "You left last night, don't think anything has changed."

"I just need time." Sam said, his arms dropping to his sides in a manner that some would indicate failure.

"How much time do you possibly need?"

"You're an idiot to walk out on him." Blaine said.

"No one asked you." Sam said, "What I do with my boyfriend is my business."

"I am not your boyfriend anymore, Sam."

"We are just separated right now, Kurt. We are not over."

Blaine stood up to face Sam who backed away a little.

"I think you two are." He said.

Sam folded his arms and smiled, "Is that so? And who are you to tell me if we are or aren't?"

"Sam, let it go. Let's just go." Finn said reaching out his hand to pull Sam away.

"Yeah, listen to your boy here. Back off." Blaine said.

Sam eyed Blaine down, his blue eyes attacking Blaine's hazel nut eyes. The blue was fighting with the hazel nut, tackling it, wrestling it to the ground but the hazel nut took control. Smirking as he did so, the hazel nut punched out the blue, his eyes starting to water, Sam looked away from Blaine who was smiling even more broadly feeling accomplished.

"Let's go, Sam." Finn said once again, still holding onto Sam's arm. Sam looked at Kurt once more before walking away.

"This isn't over." He said to Blaine and walked out of the coffee shop.

Blaine took a seat across from Kurt and sighed heavily.

"Blaine, I…"

Blaine held up his hand, "It wasn't your fault, Kurt. I just…I just never did that before."

"Did what?"

"I never felt that way before. Threatened. Almost as if something was dragging something I really like away from me. It's weird."

"I'm…I'm sorry?" Kurt said confused.

"Don't be. It was me. I was the one who started it."

"Sam is an ex, Blaine. He…He walked out on me and Landon and…It's over…I promise it's…"

"Your voice is cracking." Blaine said. He reached over towards Kurt and put his hand over his, "You're not over him, are you?"

"I can't get over someone in a day." Kurt said without thinking. His eyes growing tired with worry and sadness.

"I understand that." Blaine stood up and slid in beside Kurt, "And I know that I'm not Sam. I don't know your coffee order by heart and I'm not that great with kids, but, I want to be your knight. I want to be the guy that makes you smile and makes you happy again. Because Kurt you don't deserve to be sad." Blaine lifted Kurt's face up with his index finger, "Kurt you deserve so much better and I want to be that guy for you."

Kurt smiled through his tears, "What is in it for me?"

Blaine smiled, squeezing hold of Kurt's hand, "A love like no other. Sam's love will probably always be irreplaceable, but I promise you that my love will grow in your heart and Sam will be nothing but a memory."

"You're so sure of yourself." Kurt said wiping away his tears, "You don't even know me."

"Then let's get to know each other. A few hours of conversation doesn't make me know you I guess, so let's get to know each other. Let's go to your favorite restaurant, watch your favorite movie, whatever you would like. Let's hang out."

Kurt smiled, "I'd like that, Blaine."

They continued their conversation and as Blaine continued to tell Kurt about himself and his passion for music, Kurt found himself thinking of how much Blaine was a fairytale for him. Blaine had stood up for him when he didn't even know him that well. Blaine had pushed Sam to the side, emotionally, to prove that Kurt could be liked by someone who wasn't him. But most importantly Blaine made Kurt feel safe and protected and Sam was jealous of that. Kurt knew the look. Sam had the jealous look only twice before, once when Kurt had to work with a new assistant named Tim who was found out to be straight and when the Lima Bean had a new cashier named Shawn, who was gay but wasn't interested in Kurt.

Yes, Kurt knew the look of jealousy really well and he enjoyed the look. He admired the look. It was a look that Kurt had grown to know it wouldn't come out often, but today, sitting at the Lima Bean as he saw it on Sam's face he knew that Blaine was the perfect guy to make Sam jealous and the perfect guy to get his guy back.


	6. Ch 5:Comparisons

**Chapter 5: Comparisons**

"No, no, no. Cory, I love your voice. It always amazes me and leaves me in awe, but your dancing…"

"I know Mr. H. I suck at dancing. I'm trying though; you can't say I'm not."

Kurt smiled at his student, "Yes, I know you are trying. And you get an A for effort, but could you try a little harder?"

"How harder?"

"Uh…" Kurt looked around the faces of his students then finally pointed at Harry, "Harry come forward please." Harry stepped forward with puzzlement on his face, "Do a number from the performance."

Harry began to do the first two minutes of the dance routine. His body was fit and slender as he moved with a grace and elegance about him. Almost as if he was in his own world and nothing else around him mattered. He never tripped; his feet looked almost as if they weren't touching the ground. Harry stopped dancing and eyed Kurt who smiled and clapped a few times then turned to Heather.

"Heather, if you please."

Heather stepped out and began to do her own hip-hop style interpretation of the dance. She popped and dougied around the stage floor. She walked up towards Naya, her best friend, and began to twirl around her in a ballet style and form. She grabbed Naya's hand who twirled and ballet with her. They giggled as they stopped on their left foot.

Kurt clapped and eyed Cory.

"That doesn't count, you asked the best dancers."

"They are not the best dancers, they just dance the best." Kurt said with a smile, "Heather, Harry, would you mind teaching our beloved Mr. Monteith our dance routines please."

"Come on guy." Heather said patting Cory on the back.

"We'll help you out." Harry said.

Kurt clapped his hands together, "Alright. That's it for today."

The bell rang and the students began to pile out of the auditorium. Kurt began to pack his bag as he spotted a handsome tanned male coming his way. He looked up and smiled when he noticed it was Blaine.

"And what do I owe this surprise?" He asked, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Thought you'd like to go for a walk." Blaine said.

"A walk?"

"Yes, a walk. You know those things people do when they want to go out and enjoy the sun?"

Kurt giggled, "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." Kurt eyed him curiously but said nothing as Blaine led the way out of the auditorium.

The sun beamed down on the concrete sidewalk, birds sat in the grass their beaks bobbing up and down as they dug into the Earth to uncover worms and fly away into the highest tree where their nest sat. The pond was clear and moved lightly with waves of satisfaction as the wind blew slowly around them. Children ran with footballs and Frisbees, giggling with joy as they threw their objects to another friend at the end of the grassy field.

Kurt and Blaine walked steadily beside each other down the pathway watching the squirrels break nuts and eat them very fast and cute like. They watched as the ducks that rested near the pond scratched their beaks with their wing and instructed their baby ducks to follow them. They smiled as little children ran freely with their dogs barking behind them as they threw a stick for their dog to run after only to bring it back in a matter of minutes.

"Do you have a dog?" Blaine asked Kurt, as Kurt patted the dog on its back and then sending it back its owner's way.

"Nope." He said, as they began to walk more down the pathway, "Sam was allergic so I decided not to get one."

"But you've always wanted a dog."

"I've always wanted a lot of things." Kurt twirled around and took a seat on a bench that overlooked the now waving pond.

"Like what?" Blaine took a seat beside him, crossing his legs in a manly manner and putting his elbow on the back of the bench to face Kurt.

"Like…I've always wanted to see The Great Wall of China. I don't know why, I just always wanted to see it. See and touch and grasp it. I've always loved architecture."

"Then you must really have wanted to go see the Eiffel Tower or maybe the Taj Mahal."

Kurt looked at him in surprise, "I didn't know you knew so much about architecture."

Blaine smirked, "I know a little bit." He moved his elbow down and eyed the ducks, "You know the interesting thing about animals?"

"What?"

"They all have human tendencies. Take the ducks for example, you see the mama duck? She's resting, taking in her energy so that she can have the next few minutes to lead her children into the pond. Her children are playing around, splashing in the cool water just waiting for their mom to awake. Much like humans. The mom rests and the children play in the meantime."

Kurt smiled at his handsome companion.

"I like to take in the little things." Blaine explained, "Because when you're old and you lose your sight or your hearing you're going to wish you stopped and took in the little things."

"You seem like the guy to sit and look at stars." Kurt said with a laugh.

"I am." Blaine said bluntly, stopping Kurt in mid-laughter, "I admire the stars. I have a telescope at my house, standing on the second floor overlooking the balcony. I love to look at them and try to count them."

"It's impossible to count all the stars."

"If you believe it's impossible then it's impossible."

Kurt looked confused, while Blaine turned his attention back to the ducks.

"I like to take in everything around me; it all has its purpose and its flaws. It makes the world worth living for me."

"That would explain the park." Kurt said looking around him.

"You've never just been to the park to look at the ducks or the squirrels or just to get a hotdog and relax?"

Kurt shook his head, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't you? Peace and happiness makes the body stronger."

"Peace and happiness is a rip off. It doesn't last long and it takes you forever to get it."

"But that's the whole point of it all. You take so long to receive it and once you get it you're supposed to hold on to it. Cling on for dear life, because it takes so long to get it back. But people don't see that. They take it for granted and let it slip between their fingers and then blame others because they're not happy, but it's no ones fault but theirs."

"So you're always happy then?"

Blaine shrugged, "People say I am, but I say I'm just taking it one day at a time." Blaine turned to Kurt, "Tell me what else you want in life."

"Well…I've always wanted to see what it was like to sky-dive, or even to be on the red carpet. Better yet, I always wanted to be at two places at once and I always wanted to have a picnic at night and sit under the stars and just…I don't know. I just wanted to experience that."

"Why haven't you?"

Kurt shrugged, "I guess I just never really had the time for it." Kurt looked down at his watch and sighed; "Besides when you have an eight-year-old son you can't really do much." Kurt stood up, "I have to go pick him up from school, but I really enjoyed this."

"Let me walk you to your car."

Kurt smiled, "Okay."

As Kurt and Blaine walked down the pathway, their hands bumping accidently from time to time and they would blush at each other, Blaine rubbing his hair to show how shy he was, Kurt took in who Blaine really was. Blaine was sweet and cared about Kurt's feelings and dreams. Blaine took notice of the simple things in life and admired everything there was in the world. He could see a tree; a regular old tree that everyone would pass by on their way to work or to a better place, but Blaine didn't see a tree. He saw the root of life, he saw the mirror of someone's life, strong and growing but dying slowly because they refused to take care of themselves. Yes, Blaine saw a tree in a way that Kurt would never even think of.

Blaine was an amazing person and Kurt was beginning to rethink his plans a little. Blaine shouldn't be treated like a throw rug; he should be treated with respect. He clearly cared a lot about Kurt, it was clear, but Kurt was so stuck on Sam he could feel himself getting ready to throw away a good thing.

Sam never stopped and looked at an old tree or stopped and admired the ducks. Sam would have never taken Kurt to a park, it was too common and cheap for Sam, and he had to show off a little. Prove he had some money and some pride about himself. Sam would have never sat down and bothered to have a two hour conversation just about what Kurt liked and loved and wanted in life. Sam would have never done that.

But Blaine did.

Kurt smiled quietly to himself as Blaine's hand bumped against his one last time before they reached his car.

"I feel like I should watch a bird or something." Kurt said, taking out his key and holding it in his hands.

"You should."

Kurt eyed him, "I was joking."

"I'm not. When have you ever just stopped and admired a bird? Something so innocent and as sweet as a bird, you stop and look at one."

"Stop and smell the roses, huh?"

"I wouldn't recommend that, they don't smell as sweet as people think." Kurt giggled as Blaine nervously laughed back.

"Well, um, I better go." Kurt said, sticking the key into his car and opening the door.

"Yeah, uh, this was nice."

"Yeah, it was."

"I'll see you around, right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed it gently, he looked up from his hand and eyed Kurt's blushed expression.

"Until we meet again Mr. Hummel." With that Blaine dropped his hand gently and walked away down the pathway towards the now setting sun.


	7. Ch 6: Butting In

**Chapter 6: Butting In**

"Are you kidding me? I can't believe you just said that Adele isn't that great of a singer." Quinn said feeling hurt, pointing her chopstick at Artie.

"I'm sorry; I just don't find her that great. But you know who is great? Jessie J."

"Stop, just stop. No way are you comparing these girls and no way is Jessie J better than Adele!" Tina responded to Artie, who picked up a piece of chicken with his chopstick and sighed.

"I'm just calling it the way I see it."

"Then you're calling it wrong." Quinn chimed, "Brittany what do you think?"

Brittany shrugged and turned to face Santana, "I like Adele's music. I really like Turning Tables."

"Even Brittany likes it." Quinn said.

"What do you mean even Brittany likes it?" Santana asked defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that." Quinn said picking up some rice and eating it, "I just meant that usually she likes Britney Spears and Ke$ha."

"It's true." Brittany said with a shrug taking a sip of her tea.

"It's a nice change of pace." Kurt said with a smile, lifting his glass to Brittany, "It shows you're growing."

"I thought people stopped growing at twenty-one?" Brittany whispered to Santana, who simply smiled in return.

Kurt and his friends all continued their conversation about music and then shifted to discuss the new gay marriage laws. Kurt and his friends are known for their weekly updates and dinners, usually they would switch between Chinese food and Italian and on occasions soul food, depending on how Mercedes was feeling that day. Everything seemed so right yet out of place for Kurt. He was constantly looking beside him in the seat where Sam should have been sitting but his bag sat there, resting nicely in place.

Kurt sighed heavily to himself as Santana turned to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Are you thinking about Sam?" Tina asked without thinking. Everyone at the table were silent, Kurt didn't make a movement as if he wanted to respond. He turned to Santana and smiled.

"You look nice, new top?"

"Yes actually, me and Brittany just bought this today." Santana said motioning towards her top.

Kurt smiled and picked up his chopstick to eat with.

"You know it's like tip toeing on broken glass." Mercedes said to Kurt, "Dre told me that Landon told him that Sam isn't at home anymore, what happened? No one knows but you two."

Kurt looked at his best friend and wanted to punch her just a little, but he couldn't blame her or any of his friends. They all did have a right to know, especially Quinn, she was the one housing Sam.

"Sam left me." He said quietly taking a piece of chicken and picking it up wit his fingers.

"I know that much." Quinn said, "I have the worn out sofa cushions to prove it."

Tina giggled, "So, what exactly happened? I mean you two have been together for what seems like forever…"

"People break up, Tina."

"Yes, I know…"

"But not you two." Brittany chimed in, "You two seemed so perfect."

"Just because we seemed perfect didn't mean we were."

"So…What happened?" Tina repeated.

Kurt sighed, "Sam has been unhappy for a while. He told me the night of Landon's performance that he was in love with another man. He left me."

Silence fell around the table. All eyes were on Kurt now, he had the floor. He spoke quietly, eating a few bits of rice every now and again and telling them about his emotions about the whole thing. How he was still in love with Sam and everyone would agree that it takes time to get over someone, how Sam was the best thing to ever happen to him and how it hurts that they had to involve Landon in the situation. He spoke very highly of Sam though, no hard feelings for him at all. Kurt supposed that after some time apart Sam will come to realize that he loves him and will be back in his good graces. Though everyone at the table agreed, Kurt hesitated to agree with them. Though he wanted Sam back in his life, he couldn't help but think about Blaine. The new man in his life.

Santana sensed his hesitation.

"There's something more." She said, "There's something you're not telling us."

Kurt looked taken aback, "No. I have told you everything."

"You're lying." Brittany said, "I remember you were with some guy at that bar the other night. What was his name?"

"Lane or something." Santana said, now directing the conversation to her girlfriend.

"Blaine." Kurt said taking his chop stick and picking up a pea.

"Who's Blaine?" Quinn asked.

"No one."

"No one doesn't make you blush like that." Mercedes said.

Kurt felt his cheeks; he was indeed red with blush.

"It's just my make-up." He lied.

"Whatever, spill."

Kurt broke down and told them all about Blaine and how he was so much different from what he was used to for the passed two years. How Blaine actually cared about his emotions and how he took time out to enjoy nature and everything around him. Kurt blushed and found himself smiling longer and more wider the more he talked about Blaine. Everyone noticed and smiled at him and waited until he was finished to point this out.

"Looks like someone is in like with someone else." Mercedes said.

"Whatever." Kurt said rolling his eyes, but smiling as he did so.

"Seems like Sam could be out of the picture for good." Quinn said.

"No way, I mean…I don't know. I just met Blaine."

"And he has your face lighting up like a Christmas tree." Santana said taking a sip of her tea.

"It's true; we wish we could unplug you." Brittany said, making Santana giggle beside her.

"Has he met Landon yet?" Tina asked.

"Nope."

"Does he know you have a son?" Mercedes asked, "Because that's the most important thing."

"Yes, he knows I have a son."

"And he hasn't packed his bags out of town?" Santana asked, "Yup, he likes you."

"I say tag him along for as long as you can." Quinn said.

"Don't tag him along; you'll be doing the same thing Sam did to you." Tina interjected.

"Oh please, Sam did not tag him along. Sam was in love with him." Santana said.

"And all of a sudden he just bails? No way, he tagged him along." Mercedes said.

"I don't think he did. I think he loved Kurt and I think that Kurt is happy, aren't you happy?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, well…"

"Of course he's happy." Mercedes interjected.

"Then maybe he should think before he acts on anything." Brittany said.

"I agree with Brittany." Santana commented, taking another sip of her tea.

"Of course you agree with Brittany." Quinn said rolling his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, turtle neck? I'll reach across this table."

"Don't do that, you might knock over the tea cup." Brittany said, moving the tea cup towards her.

"Sorry I'm late." Rachel Berry walked happily over, taking off her scarf and putting it on the chair that Kurt's bag lay. He removed his bag and Rachel took a seat.

"Where have you been?" Tina asked.

"Long day at work."

"I would imagine you would be thrilled working in theater." Santana said.

"I'm a stage manager." Rachel said picking up a menu.

"So?" Quinn asked.

"So, I wanted to be on the stage singing and dancing not managing behind the scenes."

"Any business is better than none, right?" Brittany asked.

Rachel dropped her menu and eyed Brittany and smiled, "Right. So what have I missed?"

"Oh, well Sam left Kurt and now Kurt's with Blaine and he's over Sam." Brittany said matter-of-factly.

"You're with someone new already?" Rachel asked.

"No, that's not…"

"I can't believe you moved on so quickly."

"Rachel…"

"Imagine poor Sam, probably pondering over what he did and feeling bad about it and you're with someone new already."

"Rachel!"

All eyes fell on Kurt as he grabbed his bag and stood up from the table.

"I'm sorry if this is a major surprise to you, but it isn't for me. It isn't a surprise that I would be the one to find a new guy in a matter of twenty-four hours I never had a problem with getting a boyfriend…"

"Kurt, we know. We were just…" Mercedes began, but Kurt silenced her.

"Sam is not pondering over what he did and he is not feeling bad at all. He left me, Rachel, he _left me._"

"Yes, I heard. But he could easily come back and…" She began, but again Kurt silenced them all.

"Sam felt that he was in love with his co-worker, so he left me to be with him. I don't know if he made his move yet and frankly I don't care. All I know is that he left behind me and a son, so who am I to just sit there in the darkness of my home and feel sorry for myself? If it wasn't for Brittany and Santana…" They both smiled proudly, "I would have probably have done that. Crying into my designer handkerchief eating Rocky Road wondering why Sam left me for him, but I'm not doing that. I'm out finding someone who actually enjoys my company and I enjoy his. No, I'm not over Sam but maybe I could be. Right now I'm not sure how me and Blaine will work out, at first he was just a boytoy for the time being, someone who can help me on the road to forgetting Sam, but right now he is just Blaine. My friend. The guy who brightens my day just a little bit more when he's around. Don't lash out at me, because you don't know anything about me and Sam. Get it through your heads: Sam left me. I thought you all were my friends…"

"We are your friends, sweetie…" Tina said.

"No, friends don't just jump to conclusions like you guys are. I'm having fun right now, nothing serious, just fun. Sam is out having his, so why can't I?"

Kurt swung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you came late, Rachel and I'm sorry that this evening had to end this way but I am living my life the way I want to. You all should accept that, respect that, and more on."

Kurt walked away from the table, trying his best not to turn around and see their reactions.


	8. Ch 7: Don't You Remember?

**Author's Note: The words in italics are lyrics from _Adele - Don't You Remember_. While writing this I pictured Kurt following Sam singing that song, softly to himself. Review please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Don't You Remember?<strong>

Kurt sat at his kitchen counter hovering over a cup of coffee. He needed it after the day he had, and not to mention the night before.

Rachel and Mercedes had come by to make sure he was okay and to apologize. He told them they didn't need to say sorry because he understood somewhat of where their minds were when the thought of another guy came up. Rachel felt incredibly bad for jumping to conclusions about him and Sam and wanted to cook him dinner. Kurt had tasted Rachel's food before and it was nothing special, he declined the offer but promised there were no hard feelings between them.

Brittany and Santana had called him just to brag on how if it wasn't for them he would have never met Blaine. Though Kurt came up with many different scenarios in his head there was no way he was going to win against them. Everyone knew when you put them together you were going to lose every time. He giggled and thanked them for introducing him to Blaine and promised that when they got married he would think Brittany and Santana personally. They didn't get the joke.

Mike made Tina call and make amends, though Kurt, growing very tired of saying the same thing, told Tina there was no hard feelings between them and he understood where she was coming from. Everyone wanted Kurt to be happy and went about it in their own ways and Tina was not alone in it. She felt better once Kurt agreed to attend a dinner that Mike and Tina would host and cook just for him and Landon. Though Kurt wasn't a big fan of Korean food, he knew Landon loved dinner at the Chang's so he accepted their offer.

Quinn, who was still housing Sam, called him when Sam went out on a midnight run with Finn. Quinn commented on how Finn and Sam have grown closer since Sam left Kurt and that she hopes Finn isn't the guy that Sam left Kurt for. Kurt didn't comment on this, but thanked Quinn for calling him and saying her peace.

Then he had to go to school and face his Glee members who still weren't doing all that great. He didn't want to take out his frustration with his friends and his love life on his students so he merely let them do as they pleased to get the day going.

Lea wanted to work, something about taking a break when she knew they needed to prepare for Nationals only made her stomach twist and turn into knots. So, Kurt let her be in charge for the day. Not the best move Kurt has made, but any move is better than no move at all.

With Lea in charge she had her and Cory singing lead, Heather, Naya, and Harry were dancing around her, though not as happily as she would have liked. Chord and Dianna were her back-up singers, while Jenna, Amber, and Chris swayed aimlessly in the background with Kevin and Mark on guitar. To say the least, practice did not go over well.

By the end of the day, no one was talking to Lea. Which was hard for Dianna seeing that they lived together.

"Are you okay, Mr. H?" Chris asked him as the final bell rang ending the day, "You seem so off of it lately."

"I'm fine." Kurt said.

"You know, I look up to you Mr. H." This caught Kurt by surprise. He folded his arms across his chest and eyed Chris.

"I didn't think you thought so highly of me."

"I do." Chris started, "You're an amazing singer, dancing, and an amazing teacher."

"Thank you."

"But today I didn't feel like you cared. I felt like you were here because you had to be and not because you wanted to be."

"That's not true…"

"I see the way you handle us, and other kids and I love that you don't care what others think about you. You've told us your story and we've shared ours, and I looked up to you the most because we have so much in common and the one thing I really thought we had in common was the ability to speak through our music. But today you failed me, Mr. H. You didn't speak through your music. You didn't even care that Lea was running the show. Maybe you're just having an off day, I'm not sure. But whatever it is, I'm here Mr. H; we're all here for you, because no one should have to go through anything alone." Chris patted Kurt on his back and walked out of the auditorium.

Now Kurt sat at his counter with his coffee cup going over in his head what Chris had said. He had told his kids over and over again that no one should go through anything alone. He remembered his childhood now, going over in his head what he had been through as a high school student. Being pushed into lookers, being ignored and looked at with hate and loathe because he was gay. He remembered it was Glee Club that saved him and made everything in his damp and cold world seem so alive again. He also remembered his first duet was with Sam. Sam was new and had promised to sing with him, it was the right thing to do, but they never got their chance to shine because Sam got cold feet and backed out. It took Kurt and Sam months before they would ever speak, let alone sing, again.

Kurt rubbed his finger around the rim of his cup as he heard a knock on the door. He checked the clock and it was six o' clock. He got up with a sigh and opened the door to find Sam standing in front of him.

"I'm supposed to pick up Landon." He said as soon as the door opened.

"Right, I forgot." Kurt pushed the door back as Sam entered. Sam spun around to face Kurt as he closed the door.

"You look tired." Sam said.

"I am."

"Long day at work?"

"You could say that."

"Cory still can't dance? Lea still stealing the spotlight?"

Kurt smiled a little as Sam asked questions about every last one of his students. It amazed Kurt that Sam still remembered all their names and all their flaws.

"It was just a long day." Kurt finally said after he finished asking if Harry still couldn't sing.

"Oh, well, you know lemon tea always helped you get over a bad day. You could try that, instead of coffee." Sam said pointing to his coffee cup sitting on the counter.

"How do you know its coffee and not tea?" He questioned.

"I can smell it from here. Pretty strong. You always sucked at making coffee."

Kurt smiled as Sam shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, something he always did when he got nervous. Kurt said nothing more but went to the counter and took a sip of his coffee.

"I like it." Kurt said.

"Your tastebuds are shot."

Kurt and Sam giggled.

"So, um, how's everything?" Kurt asked him.

"It's fine."

"How's work?"

"Fine."

"Living with Quinn?"

Sam hesitated, "Fine."

"How's, um, Finn?"

Sam shifted his weight again and dug deeper into his pockets, "He's fine, no new development between us. We're not dating or anything if that's what you were wondering."

"I wasn't wondering that."

"You're lying." Sam said, "You never were a good liar."

"One of my flaws."

"How are you and that guy from the coffee shop?"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, him." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, he's just a friend. We're not dating if that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't asking that."

"You're lying."

They stared at each other for a few seconds more.

"So, is Landon in the back?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know the way."

Sam exited the room and went down the hallway where Landon lay in his bed, asleep as the TV blasted. Kurt quietly followed him and watched him as he gently awoke Landon.

"_When will I see you again?_

_You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,_

_No final kiss to seal any seams…"_

Landon awoke with a start and smiled when he saw who was hovering over him. Sam and Landon were quiet as Sam helped Landon put his shoes on.

"…_I had no idea of the state we were in,_

_I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,_

_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head…"_

Kurt watched from behind the wall as Landon hopped into his second father's arms and talked to him about his day as Sam tickled him with glee.

"…_But don't you remember?_

_Don't you remember?_

_The reason you loved me before…"_

Sam helped Landon put on his jacket and helped him pack his overnight bag.

"…_Baby, please remember me once more…"_

Kurt moved away from the wall as Sam came down the hallway with Landon by his side. They truly looked like father and son as they walked down the hallway towards the front room. Sam put Landon on the counter and opened the fridge to get a juice box as Kurt watched from behind the wall.

"…_When was the last time you thought of me?_

_Or have you completely erased me from your memory?_

_I often think about where I went wrong,_

_The more I do, the less I know…"_

Sam threw Landon a juice box and he caught it, Sam smiled as he lifted Landon off the counter and helped him close his jacket.

"…_But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,_

_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,_

_But don't you remember?_

_Don't you remember?_

_The reason you loved me before,_

_Baby, please remember me once more…"_

Landon opened up his juice box as Sam grabbed Landon's bag and slung it over his shoulders. They opened the door to leave.

"…_Gave you the space so you could breathe,_

_I kept my distance so you would be free,_

_And hope that you find the missing piece,_

_To bring you back to me…"_

Landon exited the house sipping on his juice box as Sam took a finale look back and eyed Kurt who was now resting against the wall.

"…_Why don't you remember?_

_Don't you remember?_

_The reason you loved me before,_

_Baby, please remember me once more…"_

Sam sighed as he exited the house and closed the door behind him leaving Kurt alone in the darkness.

"…_When will I see you again?"_


	9. Ch 8: Perfect

**Chapter 8: Perfect**

**BlaineTxt:** I'm sorry…WHAT?

**KurtTxt:** U heard correctly sir.

**BlaineTxt**: You're not serious

**KurtTxt:** O but I am

**BlaineTxt:** Warm milk?

**KurtTxt:** Yup

**BlaineTxt:** And he actually drinks it?

**KurtTxt**: Why wouldn't he? It's just milk…Only warmer

**BlaineTxt**: Landon must really love you

**KurtTxt**: Of course he does

**BlaineTxt**: Where is the little guy?

**KurtTxt:** At his other father's

**BlaineTxt**: O…For how long?

**KurtTxt:** Till Sunday

**BlaineTxt**: Four whole days

**KurtTxt:** How will I survive?

**BlaineTxt:** I can come over and keep you company. ;)

**KurtTxt**: Hahaha! Ur not ready for my company. ;)

**BlaineTxt**: Why Mr. Hummel, I do believe you're flirting with me

**KurtTxt**: Ding! Ding!

**BlaineTxt**: LOL! What r u doing tomorrow afternoon after school?

**KurtTxt:** Nothing. Y?

**BlaineTxt**: Me and u r gonna hang

**KurtTxt:** Hang?

**BlaineTxt:** That's right. Me and u

**KurtTxt:** R u taking me to the park again?

**BlaineTxt:** U'll just have to wait and see

**KurtTxt:** Y am I nervous about what you may do…?

**BlaineTxt**: ;) Good night, Mr. Hummel

**KurtTxt**: Good night, Mr. Anderson

The next day after school, Kurt walked to his car like normal but then halted when he spotted a curly haired male leaning against his car waiting for him.

"Waiting on me?" He asked with a smile.

"That would be a yes." Blaine answered.

"Do you even own a car?" Kurt asked him.

"Cars are full of fuel that pollutes our air and kills off oxygen causing it more likely that we will die before we reach 40."

"You really are the smooth talker, aren't you?" Blaine smiled and took Kurt's keys out of his hands and opened his door for him. Kurt got into the driver's seat and Blaine went around and got into the passenger seat.

"Am I supposed to know where we're going?" Kurt asked him.

"I'll instruct." He answered.

Blaine was a great instructor, Kurt took notice. He wasn't so directive as others may have been, he was the opposite. He was kind and pointed Kurt in the right direction, Kurt, as usual, compared his style to Sam's. He hated that he found himself doing this on a regular basis, but he figured what would be the harm in it? He would hope that Sam would prove to be the guy that outshone Blaine in the end no matter how great Blaine was, there was something underneath his surface and he wanted to capture it.

"We're here." Blaine said. Kurt pulled into a parking lot and eyed his surroundings before getting out of the car.

"You said you weren't taking me to a park…" Kurt said eyeing the scenery.

"I didn't say anything of the sort. Come on." Blaine got out of the car first; Kurt still remained sitting obviously annoyed at the idea of being at a park again. Blaine opened the door and Kurt stepped out of the car and folded his arms.

"Just so you know me and you? Not friends at the moment." Blaine smiled as he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him down the path.

"I think you'll change your mind about that."

Blaine wouldn't let Kurt's hand go and Kurt didn't honestly mind it. He loved the feel of Blaine's soft hands touching his, he wished Blaine would intertwine their fingers together and walk down the pathway almost coupley but then he wished against it. He wasn't so sure if he was truly ready for that. It was true he enjoyed Blaine's company, but he didn't feel a hundred percent about them until he can stop comparing him to Sam. He wasn't fair to Blaine.

It especially wasn't fair to him because Kurt knew deep inside he was just using him. Blaine was great, so far Kurt knew that, but at the same time he was still in love with Sam. Blaine had the worst timing of things. Kurt was using him just until Sam came to his senses but as Blaine stopped mid-way to admire a butterfly Kurt began to think to himself. Would Sam ever come to his senses?

It would seem at the coffee shop Sam was very jealous of Kurt being with anyone else. Kurt loved Sam's jealousy though he saw it very rarely. It also would seem that Blaine was very protective of Kurt, something Kurt gratefully took note of. Kurt wasn't a bad person, he wasn't, so the idea of what he was doing was starting to sink in and he felt more than bad about it.

But Sam had been his boyfriend – and basically husband and provider – for the most of two years, you can't just up and forget about that.

"We're here." Blaine said, stopping Kurt's train of thoughts.

Kurt looked around, the sun was setting down and the pond was giving off a cool feeling. The grass was freshly mowed and it seemed like they were the only ones there.

"Wow." Was all Kurt could manage to let escape his lips.

"Come on." Blaine motioned him over towards the grass were a picnic blanket lay. There was a bench nearby that sat a picnic basket on top. Blaine grabbed the basket and began to take out the food inside. Kurt watched him silently not knowing what to say. The sun sat lower into the Earth as Blaine slowly took out the food. Kurt was wondering why he was taking such a long time for five easily placed containers.

"I could help." He said.

"Nope." Blaine said taking out the final container, "Almost done."

The sun had disappeared completely. The moon was now taking it's time to come out and the stars were hiding behind the midnight air. Fireflies began to come out and play while the sounds of crickets and grasshoppers rubbing their legs together took the music and made the mood.

"Have a seat." Blaine said, handing Kurt a plate, "I hope you like everything. I wasn't too sure what you liked so I went by look."

"Look?" Kurt asked confused.

"What you look like you would eat. I have some chicken, rice, uh rolls, oh and of course." Blaine dug into the picnic basket and brought out a coffee container, "Grande Nonfat Mocha." He handed the cup to Kurt who smiled with shock.

"You remember my coffee order?"

Blaine smiled, "Of course."

Kurt took a sip of his coffee and eyed Blaine who was taking out another container, Kurt guessed that was full of a medium drip. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of Blaine, something about him that made him want to get to know him on such a deeper level. Kurt couldn't explain the feeling and a part of him felt he didn't have to.

Blaine felt Kurt's eyes on him and smiled in spit of himself. Blaine loved hanging out with Kurt, he loved talking to Kurt, he loved basically everything about Kurt, but he wasn't one to fall in love too quickly or to fall in love and not be aware of the consequences that follow. Blaine knew more than Kurt really thought he did. Blaine knew that Kurt was still in love with Sam and he wasn't pushing Kurt into doing anything he didn't want to do.

Blaine smiled as he thought about Kurt and how life with him would be like. He could imagine Kurt coming home from a long day with the Glee Club and just wanting some coffee and to curl up with him on the couch never to leave his arms. Yes, Blaine thought about him and Kurt on a daily basis but refused to mention it to him. Kurt wasn't ready for a serious relationship, he just wants to have fun and Blaine is down with that.

"So, why did you pick this place?" Kurt asked him, "It's so far from everyone else."

"Look pass the gate, what do you see?"

Kurt looked outwards to where Blaine instructed and noticed a sign, "Welcome to Craginton, Ohio." He said and then turned to Blaine confused.

"Now look at where you are sitting." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at where he was resting his bottom and noticed the patch of grass was much lighter than the rest. He looked out towards the gate again and then looked to the other side of him where another sign read, "Lima Park." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"You're in the middle of Lima, Ohio and Craginton. You're in two places at once." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt blushed, "I can't believe you remembered..."

"I remember everything that comes out of that beautiful mouth."

Kurt blushed harder as a firefly brushed passed him.

"We're also having a picnic under the stars." Blaine added. Kurt looked upwards and spotted two glowing stars looking down at him and smiled. "I'm still working on the sky-diving and red carpet." He said sipping on his drink. Kurt was in awe at Blaine, not only did he remember everything Kurt wanted but he succeeded in making two out of four of his dreams come true. Sam would have never thought about doing this, for one, Sam hated picnics.

"You look dazed." Blaine said, taking out a ham and cheese sandwich and handing it to Kurt.

"I'm just in awe…" He said, "I never would have imagined anyone would have done this for me. It makes me feel special."

Blaine smiled, "You are special, Kurt. I thought you knew that already."

"No, no one has ever told me."

"Then let me be the first." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and let their hands just hold in position for a matter of minutes before speaking again, "Kurt Hummel, you are a very special person and I think you are utterly amazing."

Kurt dropped his hand, "You say that because you don't know me."

"I know enough." He said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"No, you only know what I have told you."

"Then tell me more."

"Well, did you know that I hate walking on the beach? Others may think it's all calm and relaxing but I find it hot and irritating."

Blaine giggled, "Go on."

"I only wear designer clothes, I can be a major diva, I sleep with my socks on, I moisturize my face I have a daily process with that, I ran for Prom King of my high school but didn't make it, I love to sing and dance, and I try not to judge people but I can't make any promises."

"Is that it?" Blaine asked.

"I'm also addicted to coffee." He added with a smirk.

"Is it my turn then?" Blaine asked, "Let's see I went to an all boy's school when I was in high school, I used to be bullied because of my sexuality, my biggest regret in life was that I never took a stand for myself, I actually like walking on the beach, I hate close-minded people, and I tell it like it is. No matter how you feel about it, you'll always get the truth from me."

Kurt smiled, "You really are perfect."

Blaine shrugged, "I'm far from perfect, no one and nothing is perfect."

A small chirp came by from a nearby tree; Kurt looked upwards at a small baby bird jumping and chirping as his mother swooped into the nest and fed her child.

"That's perfect." Kurt said simply.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"That bird, that family, it's perfect." He turned to look at Blaine, "Birds are perfect."

Blaine smiled, "Taking time to smell the roses I see."

Kurt returned the smile, "Nah, someone told me they're not all that nice of a smell. I'm just admiring a bird." He turned his head back to the birds, "A wise person told me to admire them."

Blaine smiled as he continued to eat his sandwich.

The conversation between them seemed to go on for hours until the park was lit up with pathway lights and the bugs were getting feisty with the food remains Blaine and Kurt were leaving behind. As they walked the pathway both men couldn't help but smile at the either.

"So, how did you enjoy our date?" Blaine asked.

"This was a date?"

"What did you think it was?"

"I don't know….Two friends hanging out?" Kurt said with a smile.

"I don't kiss my friends."

"You don't…" Kurt didn't finish his sentence as Blaine's lips were connecting onto his and their mouths were tongue tied with excitement and joy. When their mouths finally released the men blushed and pressed their foreheads together smiling widely.

"I don't care what you say, Blaine." Kurt said, taking hold of Blaine's hand, "You're perfect."


	10. Ch 9: Not That Boy

**Author's Note: I giveith... And I take ith away. :D The song is called Not That Girl from the Broadway Musical Wicked.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Not That Boy<strong>

Time had passed since Blaine and Kurt's first date in the park and they both were over the moon about each other. Kurt didn't want to do anything but see and be with Blaine and Blaine felt the same way about Kurt.

As the days pressed on and their company grew more intense Kurt felt it was finally time for Landon and Blaine to meet.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Blaine asked nervously on the phone.

"Of course he'll like you. What's not to like? You're handsome and funny and…"

"I'm not trying to date your son, Kurt."

Kurt giggled, "Relax, he'll love you. I've told him that I've been seeing you and…"

"You talk to him about me?"

"He's my son he has a right to know what's going on with me and my love life."

"No he doesn't."

"He does when he asks questions about Sam and I and I have to sit there and explain piece by piece because Sam was too much of a coward to do so." Kurt sighed frustrated, "Anyway, you'll come over tomorrow night and meet him and everything will go soothingly. I'm telling you, Blaine. He'll love you."

"How do you figure?"

"Because his dad already does."

Blaine looked shocked at the words he had just witnessed and was going to reply back but Kurt cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Landon will be home any minute and I haven't cooked dinner yet. Call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…Yeah of course."

"Night Blaine."

"Night Kurt."

The next day Blaine woke up with a smile on his face. He was going to finally meet his boyfriend's son. His _boyfriend_. He couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he had a boyfriend. It had been a while since he had found a guy that he liked and that liked him for who he was and he was blessed to have met Kurt.

Blaine put on his best shirt and jeans, though he figured an eight-year-old wouldn't care so much about clothing he had to stop and change a few times because he was reminded that this kid in question was Kurt's son. After he managed to get his wardrobe together, he did a once over in the mirror and grabbed his keys off of the side table leading out towards the front door.

He closed the door behind him, walking speedily down the pathway. Walking was relaxing for Blaine; it gave him time to think over things and to see the world in a new light. He wished that more people would take the time to walk and enjoy life as much as he did, but of course not everyone could be like Blaine Anderson. It was going to take a while before he reached Kurt's home on foot, so from time to time he would stop and pick a flower or so to take with him to Kurt's and give to Landon. A little boy would like flowers… right?

* * *

><p>Kurt was seated on the front porch with his legs crossed while Landon played with the little boy from the street. They were running around the yard while Kurt watched smiling at them, he checked his watch from time to time looking down the street, stretching his neck in case he saw Blaine coming down the gray pathway.<p>

"Daddy K! Daddy K! Look what I can do!" Kurt turned his attention to Landon who was waving at him as he did a cartwheel. Kurt smiled and clapped for his son.

"Bravo!"

"Bravo indeed." Said another voice coming up the pathway, Kurt turned towards the voice thinking it was Blaine but was sadly mistaken when Landon looked up and ran towards the blonde haired man coming towards him. Kurt sighed heavily watching from the porch as Sam made his way over with a huge grin on his face.

"Look Daddy K, its Daddy S!" Landon said happily tugging at Sam's hand pulling him over towards Kurt.

"Yes, I see that." Kurt said with a fake smile to Landon, and then turned to Sam, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come by and see my son?" Sam asked, rubbing Landon gently on the head.

"Look what I can do Daddy S!" Landon ran towards the center of the yard and did a cartwheel.

"That's my boy." Landon smiled brightly as him and his friend went on and played while Sam and Kurt locked eyes.

"I have company coming over, Sam. You can't be here."

"Why? Who is it? Rachel? Tina? Mercedes?"

Kurt folded his arms across his chest and sighed heavily.

"Oh, so it's _that_ guy."

"_That_ guy has a name."

"Whatever."

"Why are you here, seriously, Sam?"

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking with a smile on his face down the walkway towards Kurt's house with a small bunch of hand picked flowers in his hand when he came across the bush he spotted Kurt and Sam exchanging conversation. Kurt's arms were folded while Sam was looking at him with sad eyes; Kurt dropped his hands and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. Blaine sighed heavily and turned so his back was pushed into the bushes.<p>

"_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that boy…."_

He peeked out from the bush and saw Kurt wrap his arms around Sam into a hug, it was warm and tender and Blaine wished for those arms to be around him instead.

"…_.Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that boy…"_

Blaine turned the flowers around in his hands, eyeing them with a sad expression as he watched Landon run into Sam's arms who was clearly wiping tears from his eyes as he held him into his arms. Kurt was beside them both, gently rubbing Landon's hair.

"…_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in…"_

They looked like a family, something Blaine sadly didn't know much about. He glanced back at them, trying to see mere hope that what he was seeing was only a dream that it wasn't reality. Sam put Landon down gently on the grass as they waved goodbye to the boy that was in the yard with them. Landon led the way into the house, and shortly afterwards Sam followed.

"…_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_He who's winsome, he wins him_

_Gold hair with gentle curl_

_That's the boy he chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that boy..."_

Kurt waited behind looking onward towards Blaine's direction; they caught each other's eyes. Blaine had small tears falling slowly downwards as he glanced at Kurt who was smiling and confused as he began to walk towards him.

"…_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl…"_

Blaine looked back at his flowers and dropped it on the ground as Kurt came closer; Blaine stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked in the opposite direction.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out in question.

"…_There's a boy I know_

_He loves him so_

_I'm not that boy..."_

Kurt looked down at the flowers and held them in his hand, there was a small note attached:

**To my budding family…**

Kurt sighed heavily looking after Blaine, confused and sad.


	11. Ch 10: For Good

Chapter 10: For Good

Rachel rubbed Kurt's back soothingly as he drank his coffee; she had been talking for the most of an hour trying to understand what exactly happened between Kurt and Blaine. Not that Kurt didn't enjoy the company, but his ears were now bleeding emotionally from the strain of hearing her talk and not to mention hum a sad song for the most of an hour.

"Rachel, please. Stop talking."  
>"I was just trying to be supportive." Rachel said, moving from behind Kurt and walking around him to take a seat in front of him.<p>

"Yes, I know, and as much as I love Barbra Streisand there's only so much of _(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away_ that I can take."

Rachel rolled her eyes and began to sip on her coffee cup, "Fine. Forgive me for trying to help a friend; I'm just trying to understand what would make Blaine walk away like that. I mean, it doesn't sound right. Do you think he wasn't ready to meet Landon?"

"No, he was ready."

"Do you think that maybe…"  
>"Rachel, it was me."<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't tell you the full story." Kurt sighed before he continued, taking his gaze from Rachel and eyeing the nearby bird that was chirping beautifully on the tree branch. It rested in it's nest, chirping to the upcoming wind.

"Kurt? Hello, Kurt?" Rachel waved her hands in his face to get his attention.

"Sam came over."

"Oh." Rachel looked taken aback. She leaned back in her chair waiting for Kurt to continue.

"He hugged me; I think that's what Blaine saw." He caught Rachel's eye, "It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like? I thought you were done with Sam?"

"I am… I was…. I…." He found himself stumbling on his words trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to say.

Was he truly done with Sam Evans?

He asked himself this question every since his first date with Blaine. He knew in the back of his head that even if he and Sam had ended he would never truly be done with him. He was the father to Landon; he had a hold on him, for life.

Sam had come over the following day because Quinn had kicked him out. She was tired of being his maid and even though Sam cooked for the house, he wasn't exactly the most pleasant of houseguests. Kurt knew from experience what kind of roommate Sam could be. He could be an asshole when he had a rough day at work, he could be an angel when he got an extra ten minutes for lunch, or he could be a blend of the two when his day went well but not as well as he would like. Though Sam told him that was the reason Quinn kicked him out, he didn't fully believe that. He contacted Quinn on his own time in which she told him that Sam was coming back drunk more often than she would like. On the last night of his drunken state he confessed to her that he loved Finn, but was still in love with Kurt in which she took it upon herself to send him back Kurt's way.

Could Kurt truly be mad at her? Granted he was in a blossoming new relationship, but he still held some feelings for Sam. He still cared for the man, that had to count right? But what about Blaine? Blaine did nothing wrong in this situation.

Kurt sighed heavily to himself, looking into his coffee cup for the answer.

"Did you hear a word I said?" He looked up, having forgotten that Rachel was even still present.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
>She sighed, hating to repeat herself, "I said that Sam isn't good for you. All he's going to do is ruin your life and break your heart. Blaine is a good guy, he deserves better than this Kurt."<p>

"Better than what? I did nothing wrong, it was a simple misunderstanding."

"Was it? Or did you want Blaine to see you with Sam?"

Kurt hesitated, her question caught him off guard, "Rachel…"

She raised her hand to silence him, "Look, all I know is that Blaine is straight forward, honest, cute, and charming. If he wasn't gay, I'd take him for myself. You're going to end up hurting that man worse than he's already hurt, you wouldn't want anyone to do you the way Sam did to you so don't do it."

"Wait. I'm lost."

Rachel stood up from the table, "Sam left you for another guy and now he's back, I would hate for you to do the same to Blaine. Leaving someone you care about for an ex is probably one of the lowest and hardest thing anyone can do. Trust me." She sighed to herself, "I know."

"This is different."

"Is it? I left Finn returning back to Puck, thinking everything would be different. That his love was all for me and I was mistaken. All I'm saying Kurt is tell Blaine the truth, don't keep him holding on or you'll regret it. I know I did."

Rachel grabbed her purse and exited the house leaving Kurt in a state of thinking. He grabbed his cell and punched in a few numbers. The phone rang a few times before a voice answered.

"Hey, can you meet me somewhere?"

…KLAINE

"I didn't think you would show up."

"Yeah, me either."

"Look, Blaine, I wanted…"

"Let me guess…" Blaine leaned forward on the park bench and crossed his legs, eyeing Kurt, "…You called me here to tell me that what I saw the other day wasn't exactly what I saw. It was just a hug amongst friends and that it meant nothing and that you want us to start over."

Kurt giggled sheepishly, "Wow, you really are perfect."

Blaine looked out towards the sunset, "I think that's my problem. So perfect, yet not perfect at all."

Kurt sighed, "Which is why this makes everything that much harder."

Blaine eyed Kurt and leaned back on the bench, crossing his legs in the process, "Makes what harder, Kurt?"

"I came here to say that what you saw wasn't exactly what you saw and that yes, I do want to start over, but now, I'm not even sure." Kurt bit his lip, "I care a lot about you Blaine, I care so much about you and I like you a great deal. I… I love you, but I'm still _in_ love with Sam and I hate that feeling. I hate the feeling of being in love with someone and having no control over it. I hate it. It's not fair, it's not fair to anyone especially you, Blaine."

"So, what do you want to do?" His voice was soft and sensitive, almost as if he had been in the same position before.

Kurt shrugged, trying to avoid eye contact with Blaine, "I don't know what I want to do. I will always have a connection with Sam, no matter how much I may hate it. I mean he's the father of Landon, I can't change that or avoid that…." Kurt sighed; so many emotions were coming out through his speech that he was scared he was losing Blaine as he continued to speak, "I used you." He finally said, moving away from Blaine and standing near a tree. Blaine said nothing merely looking at him, waiting for him to continue.

"When I met you, I thought who is this guy? He's handsome and he loves music, he's like the perfect guy, but I was so stuck on Sam and I thought you could be my escape." Kurt turned back to Blaine, "My way out. But that wasn't fair to you, especially after I began to fall for you. I fell for you Blaine and that's what hurt the most. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place and I don't even know what to do. I don't know how to handle this. I…" Kurt's voice trailed off as he caught himself crying softly through his words, "I don't want to lose you Blaine, but I don't want to lose myself along the way."

"Come here." Blaine said simply, sliding over on the park bench waiting for Kurt. Kurt turned away from him, his tears falling slowly down his cheeks. "Come here." Blaine said softly.

Kurt walked over towards the bench and sat down; Blaine wrapped his arms around him as he buried his head into Blaine's chest. "_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood._" Blaine sang softly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled through his sobs and sang softly with a cracking voice, lifting his head upwards, "_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood."_

Blaine reached out and intertwined his fingers with Kurt's as they both looked outwards towards the sunset singing softly together, "_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better."_

Blaine lifted Kurt's head and looked at him with his deep eyes and smiled, _"Because I knew you."_

Kurt smiled back weakly, his tears still coming down slowly, _"Because I knew you."_

Kurt rested his head back onto Blaine's shoulder as Blaine kissed his forehead, his free arm wrapped around Kurt as his hand stayed intertwined with his as they looked out towards the sunset, _"I have been changed for good…"_


	12. Ch 11: Just Another Day W Mr & Mr Evans

**Chapter 11: Just another Day with Mr. & Mr. Evans**

Time had passed since Blaine and Kurt's encounter in the park. They had both agreed to be friends and leave it there; however, both of them didn't truly want this. Blaine knew Kurt was still in love with Sam and figured it was better this way; his heart wouldn't break this way, right? Kurt, on the other hand, was caught between falling in love and falling out and was so conflicted with his own emotions that he didn't really know what to do about Blaine or Sam. At least being single had its perks, his heart wouldn't break, right?

Kurt sighed heavily watching Sam play with Landon in the family room. Sam was playing airplane with Landon, one of his favorite little games they played so many times before. Sam would pick Landon up and make airplane noises pretending he was going to crash him into the sofa or maybe the floor, depending on where he was standing. Kurt sipped on his coffee watching the two.

Sam had moved back in a few days ago and even though Kurt thought the idea was a good one at the time he kept having a pain in his stomach telling him he made the wrong decision.

"Come on Daddy S, one more time." Landon whined.

Sam chuckled, "I need a break, big guy. Alright?"

"Alright." Landon pouted.

"Oh, alright." Sam took Landon in his arms once more and made the airplane sounds as Landon giggled stretching out his hands so that he never touched the ground. Sam did this twice more and finally rested Landon on the couch.

"Yay!" Landon said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam said, rubbing Landon's hair and walking over towards Kurt. He passed him and entered the kitchen.

"This is the life, isn't it?" Sam asked Kurt, whose mind was some where else.

"What is?"

"This, us, me and you and Landon, we're together again. Like a family should be."

"Right…" Kurt let his voice trail off.

"I'm sorry I left in the first place, it was stupid of me. This is where I belong."

"Finn turned you down."

"Actually I never made a move on Finn." Sam confessed, "I wish I could have, but, maybe it was for the best right? I'm back home and that's all that matters." Sam said with a smile, kissing Kurt on the forehead and walking back over towards Landon.

"Right… That's all that matters." Kurt said, biting his lip.

….KUM

Sam and Kurt had left Landon with Mercedes, who gave Kurt a stern eye when she saw them enter her house together. Mercedes wanted details about where Blaine was, but Kurt refused to give them to her. He wasn't all that sure where Blaine was, anyway.

Kurt sighed as Sam intertwined his hand with his as they walked down the pathway, "What made you suggest a walk?" Sam asked him, "You've never wanted to walk before."

"No, _you've_ never wanted to walk before."

"People change." Sam said simply.

"Right, they do…" Kurt said, his voice trailing off once more.

As they continued down their path, Kurt thought about his time with Blaine and how they walked and talked and how they settled at the park as if it were their second home. How Blaine took notice of the little things and how he loved nature and conversation and how he walked everywhere he goes in order to save the planet. Kurt smiled to himself thinking back on how he thought Blaine was insane the first time he met him and he suggested the park, but now he would give anything for his comfort on a park bench.

Kurt removed his hand from Sam's and walked over towards a tree branch with a stray bird on top of it. It was sitting there pierced up, looking towards the sky, and probably looking for its husband or wife depending on the gender of the bird.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked him, eyeing him curiously.

"Shh. You'll scare it."

"It's just a stupid bird, come on."

Kurt put his head down, "Right… Just a stupid bird…" Kurt took a deep breath moving away from the tree branch and walking back over towards Sam their hands intertwined once more. Kurt looked back at the bird and sighed to himself, "Just a stupid bird." He repeated to himself. Even though he said it over and over in his head, it meant nothing to him. Those words meant nothing, empty words, empty feelings, because Sam saw a stupid bird, but Kurt finally saw more than that. He saw a bird of loneliness, or anxious feelings, waiting on whatever he or she was waiting on. He saw someone, a person, waiting for a better hope, a better life. For the first time, Kurt didn't see a stupid bird.

They continued down the pathway, Kurt reluctantly following beside him. Kurt's head was down, looking at the flowers they passed and smiling thinking about how Blaine would tell him not to smell the roses; he couldn't help but wonder what a daisy or a lily would smell like in comparison.

"What are you smiling at?" Sam asked him.  
>"Huh?" Kurt looked up at him, "Oh, um, nothing." He said without much thought.<p>

Sam looked at him but didn't' give it much thought, continuing down the pathway.

"And you actually like this sort of stuff?" A voice said, coming up the pathway.

"Well, yes, sometimes you have to stop and enjoy the little things."

Kurt looked up and down and saw Blaine coming down the pathway; his heart began to beat fast as he approached closer.

"Oh." Blaine said once they were standing directly in front of each other. Kurt was so taken aback by Blaine that he forgot about Sam and the guy that was with Blaine, all he could see was Blaine, and that's all he honestly wanted to see.

"Hello." Sam said, squeezing Kurt's hand bringing him back to Earth.

"Oh, um, yeah, hi." Kurt said, still looking at Blaine.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, "Hi."

"Okay… Hi…" The guy beside him said.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Sam asked, "That's kind of rude there Blainey boy."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "This is Tim, Tim this is Kurt and… I'm sorry, I forgot your name. Something like Ham, Bam, Ram?"

Kurt giggled a little.

"Sam, you…"

"Alrightie then, nice to meet you." Tim said, grabbing Blaine's hand and trying to walk passed them.

"What are you two doing here?" Kurt asked, without much thinking.

Blaine turned around and stopped, "Just, taking a notice of the little things." He said with a small smile.

"You're not stopping to smell the roses are you?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine giggled, his eyes twinkling, "No, you know they…."

"Don't smell all that great." Blaine and Kurt both smiled and giggled at each other.

"It was… it was nice seeing you again, Kurt."

"You too, Blaine."

…KUM

"I can't believe you did that." Sam began as soon as they got home.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Blaine that whole conversation."

"It was a little inside joke amongst friends."

"Friends? You two used to date. That's it. You're forbidden to see him."

Kurt laughed as he entered the kitchen.

"You're laughing, but I'm serious. You are forbidden to see him."

"You are not Burt Hummel, so therefore I do not take orders from the likes of you."

"You embarrassed me, Kurt. Don't you care?"

"Did you care when you left us? No? Well, then."

Sam sucked his teeth, "You're really going to have to let that go."

"I'll never let that go."

"It was a mistake, it was one time. I'm back home."  
>"Oh please, it's not like you had a choice, Sam. Quinn kicked you out."<p>

"Who told you that?"  
>"She did." Kurt raised an eyebrow and tilted his head before leaving out of the kitchen.<p>

"She lied."

Kurt sucked his teeth, "I highly doubt Quinn would lie to me, what would she gain out of that?"

"An empty house."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Not everybody lies like you, Sam."

"I've never lied to you."

"You've never? Ha! _'Oh baby I'm just working late' 'Oh no baby he's just a friend'_ Please."

"Why you bringing up old stuff?"

Kurt eyed Sam and for a minute was going to reply to him and then started to laugh. He couldn't control it; he just began to laugh continuously.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, "I'm talking to you."

Kurt began to laugh more and more until his stomach began to hurt and he ended up sliding down the wall and landing on the floor.

"I gave up Blaine, for this." He said between his giggles, "For this!" Kurt began to laugh harder.

"Why is that so funny?" Sam asked.

"Because look at you, Sam. Look at us, look at this. What are we doing? I thought… Man, I thought I was still in love with you, but I'm not."

His words caught Sam off guard and he eyed him curiously, "You're… You're not?"

Kurt shook his head, "This was what I needed. This… Us… I needed this to help me realize that you're still the same Sam." Sam gave a small smile, "The same Sam who looks with his eyes and not his heart. The same Sam who left me for a straight man and hoped for the best, that I would run to him when he showed up on my doorstep." Kurt shook his head and looked up at Sam, "The same Sam who wanted me to leave a great guy to be… To be with you. And like an idiot I did it."

"Kurt…"

"Sam." Kurt placed his hand to Sam's cheek, "It's over."

Sam's face fell in shock and pain, "Kurt, wait…"

"I'll always have love for you, Sam. We have a child together, but…" Kurt shook his head and smiled, "It's over. It feels so great to say that, it's over, Sam. Now, if you excuse me… I have a guy to catch."

Kurt disappeared down the hallway as Sam slouched into the sofa, disappointed.


	13. Ch 12: I Should Tell You

Chapter 12: I Should Tell You

Though Kurt felt happier than he had felt in weeks, he still felt a little queasy about everything that had taken place. It was hard the first time to explain to Landon why Sam had to move out he knew it was going to be hard the second time. So, he hadn't told Landon anything. Sam hadn't moved out, they had pretended that everything was going fine and dandy, sure it was a lie and a terrible thing to even think about doing to an eight-year-old, but Sam and Kurt wasn't heartless. They didn't want Landon to suffer because of their choices.

"Going out?" Kurt asked Sam, who was putting on his leather jacket. He fixed his jacket, smoothing out the wrinkles before turning to Kurt who sat on the couch sipping from his coffee cup flipping through TV stations.

"Is that a crime?" Sam asked, bitterly.

Kurt smiled evilly, shaking his head, "No. I was just asking a question."

Sam was clearly still bitter that Kurt didn't want anything to do with him romantically. He couldn't figure out what exactly Blaine had on him and he probably never will understand it. Sam knew Kurt longer and he figured he knew him better. Sure, going to the park and finding out that Kurt actually enjoyed that sort of thing was a big shocker to him, but he wanted to make Kurt happy. He wanted to go to the park with him if that's what he wanted, he wanted to smell the flowers if Kurt felt the urge to become a Disney princess and flock around in the daisies. Yes, Sam was willing to change every little piece of who he was just to make Kurt happy and he couldn't understand why Kurt wouldn't let him prove himself.

Everyone makes mistakes, right? No one is perfect, and Sam knew he wasn't. Sam was still in love with Kurt, and despite being bitter and hearing the many and endless reasons why Kurt had fallen out of love with him and how he loved Blaine, Sam still wanted to make everything right. He still wanted Kurt in his life. Sam had a plan to win Kurt's heart back and he could only hope that it would work. When the time is right, Sam will win Kurt's heart back. He knew it.

Sam turned back to Kurt, "I didn't think you cared whether I went out or not."

Kurt turned back around to the TV and began to flip through the stations, "Just because I don't care, doesn't mean that I can't ask a question, Samuel. Besides what if Landon asks? It would look foolish if I didn't know exactly where you were."

"I'm going to hang out with Finn if you must really know."

Kurt smiled, more to himself than to Sam, "When it doesn't work out for me and you, you go back to him, huh?"

Sam took a deep breath, trying to hold in his frustration and annoyance, "No. I have to go." He turned the knob on the door and left without another word.

…KLAINE

The sky turned dark around Blaine as he stood gazing out of his window, he looked upwards towards the first bright star he saw glistening in the night sky. He sighed to himself remembering the old wish rhyme he would use so many times before, whether to wish for a new jacket or perhaps peace between his mom and dad, he wished. Every day and every night, he would wish and hope that things would get better, and when those wishes, though not fully fulfilled, still managed to spark some form of happiness and peace in his life he wouldn't help but think that maybe those wishes did work.

He sighed thinking back on his life and remembered that he was just a kid at those times, but maybe just maybe that could change. Don't things get better with age anyway?

He looked at the star that was still sparkling in the sky and took a deep breath before collapsing his hands together like he was praying, "I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish that I wish tonight." He licked his lips and closed his eyes, "Please, bring Kurt back to me."

…KLAINE

Kurt sat with his legs tucked underneath him on the couch with a cup of coffee resting in his hands, he took a look outside at the darken atmosphere and sighed to himself. He stood up from his seat and watched as fireflies moved around freely and happily, their bright yellow glowing light tailing around them as if it was their light of hope. Kurt wished for hope, he wished for a lot.

Walking over towards the window, he folded his arms across his chest and gazed at the stars in the sky. There was one in particular that seemed to shine brightly, almost as if that star was there just for him, just for him to see and wish on. He remembered wishing every night he could for his mother to return, but sadly knew later on that he would never get his wish. He figured it was silly now to wish for anything anymore, but he couldn't help but think that maybe wishes came true if you tried hard enough. If you really wanted it, it would come true. Isn't that what happens in movies?

He sighed, this was not a movie, this was reality this was how he felt. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish that I wish tonight." He hesitated before speaking again, "Please, bring Blaine back to me."

He leaned back on his window seal, his hands still folded across his chest looking outwards towards the bright star, "_I Should Tell You I'm Disaster I Forget How To Begin It."_

Blaine gazed at the sky, "_Let's Just Make This Part Go Faster I Have yet - To Be in It I Should Tell You."_

"_I should tell you." "I should tell you." "I should tell you."_

Blaine walked away from the window and let his finger run around his desk, _"I Should Tell I Blew The Candle Out Just To Get Back In."_

Kurt moved from his window and let his finger fall over a picture of him and Blaine that rested next to his coffee cup, _"I'd Forgotten How to Smile Until Your Candle Burned My Skin."_

"_I should tell you." "I should tell you." "I should tell you."_

Kurt and Blaine – both in their respectable houses – suddenly turned back to the star, _"I should tell you. Well, here we go. Now we - Knows Where Who Goes There Who Knows Here Goes Trusting Desire - Starting To Learn Walking Through Fire Without A Burn Clinging - A Shoulder, A Leap Begins Stinging And Older, Asleep On Pins So Here We Go Now We—"_

They both sighed to themselves; they could feel the tears slowly falling from their eyes. They wanted to talk to each other; they yearned to talk to one another. Who was willing to make the first move? Who was willing to go outside of themselves and pick up the phone and dial the other number?

Kurt went to the phone to pick it up, but then slowly put it back down.

Blaine walked over to the phone, picked it up, dialed two numbers and then hung up.

They both sighed to themselves, looking at the phone as they both wished to talk to the other.

Kurt bit his lip arching towards the phone then stepped back slightly, then suddenly it rang. He sprang up with a bit of happiness as he answered it only to be disappointed that it was a telemarketer. He sighed to himself as he hung up.

"Pull yourself together." He said to himself as he dialed Blaine's number, taking a deep breath as Blaine answered.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned.

"_Who knows where?"_ Kurt sang softly into his ear.

"Huh?"

"_Who goes there?" _

Blaine smiled to himself, _"Here goes."_

"_Here goes."_

Together in unison they sang, _"Here goes."_

"Kurt, I should tell you that I miss you."

"Blaine, I should tell you that I'm nothing without you."


	14. Ch 13: The Man behind the Man

A/N: My roommate inspired this chapter

**Chapter 13: The Man behind the Man**

Days had passed since Kurt and Blaine had come back in contact with one another and they were feeling extremely content with where they were in their relationship. They had more trust this time around and more independence in themselves, especially Kurt. Kurt was scared that he wouldn't love Blaine the right way he should've been loved because he was still scared to love himself, but Blaine was patient and caring and kind as usual. He was willing to wait for Kurt as long as it took, he wanted to have Kurt a hundred percent, and wouldn't settle for less.

Kurt, however, was very pleased with the results that seem to come with their new found relationship. He loved himself more and more each day and he felt a new found happiness with Blaine. Not only did Kurt love Blaine, but Landon as well.

Kurt felt that it was way over due for Blaine and Landon to meet and once they exchanged pleasantries they grew a connection. Landon approved of Blaine and went out of his way to show it. Kurt giggled with excitement as he watched both males pin for the other's approval. Blaine wore a bright green shirt and a pink bow tie and blue jeans for the occasion, hoping his style would meet the young Designer centric male's approval. While Landon put on his favorite Alexander McQueen hoping that Blaine would take notice in his wardrobe and wouldn't put him down for having classy style like his father.

It was amazing how both of them took notice of the other; it was almost magnetic the way they interacted. Kurt enjoyed watching them and it wasn't until he saw them playing in the park that Kurt realized he wanted Blaine to meet a part of him that really made him who he was.

Kurt sat on the park bench, his leg propped up on the other leg as he rested his hand on his head. He smirked as Blaine, huffing and puffing, took a seat beside him as Landon continued to count the ducks in the pond.

"Landon makes me feel old." Blaine said with an out of breath chuckle, "But I love it. He keeps me alive and I think he really likes me. Always a good sign, right?"

Kurt didn't say anything, he just looked at Blaine and listened to him go on and on about how great he felt being apart of their family. Blaine looked at Kurt, noticing his silence and playfully pinched him.

"What? Why are you so quiet?"

"I was thinking… I want you to meet my dad."

Blaine's eyes grew wide, "You want me to meet your dad?" He repeated, leaning forward on the bench. "I've never really met anyone's parent before."

"My dad will love you, just like Landon. I just… I just want my dad to meet the man that makes me happy."

Blaine looked at Kurt, how could he say no? He had never met anyone's parent before and he was nervous about it. He was a loner type guy, no one really paid much attention to the guy that counted ducks and walked everywhere. Even in school that's who he was and he grew fond of it and loved who he had become. Whenever he managed to get a boyfriend or even a potential one the last thing on their mind was introducing him to their parents. He was kind and sweet, caring and respectable, doing everything that a good boyfriend should do, but meeting their parents was out of the question. Blaine, however, was okay with this. He was scared that if he became serious with someone and would have to meet their parents that would mean he would have to return the favor and introduce him to his parents.

His father.

Blaine gulped at the thought of the idea. Kurt meeting his father or even Kurt and Landon meeting him would never go over well. Blaine's father wasn't the understanding type and just the thought of his father seeing Kurt and hearing the disrespectable things that could erupt from his mouth made Blaine's stomach tighten as he took a deep breath, licked his lips, and spoke, "I… I don't think I can do that, Kurt."

Kurt's face fell, "But why not?"

How could Blaine tell him the truth without hurting Kurt's feelings? There was no easy way around this, Blaine knew this. He loved Kurt with his heart and the idea of seeing Kurt disappointed made him regret even opening his mouth to say something along the lines of no.

"I just… I've never met anyone's parents before. What if he doesn't like me?" He asked sheepishly.

"Not like you? Are you crazy? My dad will love you, I know it. Please? Come on."

Blaine smiled as Kurt pouted and pinched his cheeks, "Alright, alright. I'll meet him."

"Yay!" Kurt clapped his hands happily together and cocked his head to the side kissing Blaine on the cheek, "We'll meet tomorrow night at my house, say 8? Dress to impress." He winked.

"Come along, Landon." Kurt called to Landon who ran up to his father, waving good bye at Blaine who was still going over in his mind how he was going to impress Kurt's dad.

…KLAINE

To say the dinner with Kurt's father was pleasant is an understatement. The meal went better than Blaine imagined, of course Kurt knew Burt Hummel was going to love him.

It started off with a nervous Blaine arriving 30 minutes before show time to help Kurt and Landon set up the table and stir around a big pot of whatever Kurt called healthy eating. Blaine was sweating through his suit that Kurt couldn't help but giggle at him. Once Burt arrived – Landon opening the door and running to his grandfather who wrapped him a bear hug – everything went up hill from there.

Burt was sweet and nice as he usually is, a bit of sarcasm during the conversation about politics and then once the conversation shifted to how well Blaine was treating his boy it turned into loving and then accepting. The night was so surreal to Blaine that he couldn't comprehend all of it. It was odd knowing that a father could actually accept his son and his lifestyle without a second thought or a blink of hatred. For Blaine it was all too dream-like to see this, there was no homophobic jokes told throughout the night, not a question of 'How queer are you' or 'It's just a phase' Blaine was close to breaking down and crying right there at dinner after watching the interaction between both generations of father and sons, but he found a common ground and swallowed his tears and smiled throughout the night.

He hugged Burt, almost not wanting to let him go, and then hugged Landon squeezing him warmly and tightly almost as if he was his own son. He finally hugged Kurt last, kissed his cheek and told him he loved him. He closed the door behind him and waiting until he was a few blocks away from the house to fully break down and cry out for the father he wished he had.

…KLAINE

As Blaine had guessed, Kurt wanted to meet his father. Even though Blaine was embarrassed for anyone to meet his homophobic father, he bit his tongue and nodded once Kurt asked.

"Come on, Bianca, just ask him for me."

"I don't want to get in the middle of you two."

Blaine sighed heavily, he was frustrated and growing more and more frustrated as the conversation between him and his sister continued on. He didn't want to ask his dad personally about coming to dinner to meet his boyfriend and his son, he didn't want to talk to his dad personally about anything dealing with his lifestyle. He wanted his sister to be his big sister, his protector, his guide and help him make this happen, but she was being stubborn and wanted nothing to do with it.

"Please, Bianca. I'm not trying to beg you here."

"Look, you know how daddy is about this whole situation. I want to help you, you know I do, but at the same time you have to understand that daddy doesn't understand it…"

"You think I don't know that? I've spent half of my life trying to make dad understand who I was and make him see that I am still his son. That I am still the same Blaine he raised, but he doesn't see that. Why doesn't he see that, B? Why?"

There was a slight pause on the phone before she resurfaced her voice to the conversation.

"I wish I knew, Blaine. Listen…" She paused once more, "I'll talk to daddy for you. I can't promise anything, but I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They hung up the phone. Blaine paced around his home trying to keep his mind from running around the place. The phone rang fifteen minutes later, Blaine hesitantly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Blaine." Bianca responded, "Daddy said he'll be at your house tonight for dinner."

"Seriously?" Blaine felt his heart do a back flip and he couldn't explain how he felt at this point.

"Yea, no need to thank me."

"I love you, B. You know that?"  
>"Yea, I know. Bye Blaine."<p>

"Bye."

Blaine wasn't sure if he was excited or worried. Kurt was going to meet his father now and there was nothing he could really do to stop it this time. So many thoughts ran through his head about his dad and his reaction to Kurt and Landon, and he really hoped that tonight will be a non-homophobic night.

…KLAINE VS BAXTER

The night had begun and arrived before Blaine could blink. He doesn't know for sure what triggered the argument and it didn't really matter, it was bound to happen sooner or later he was just a little upset to know that it ended so badly.

Kurt and Landon had arrived to dinner fifteen minutes earlier and set up the dinner table, relaxing a bit before Baxter Anderson arrived, because once he arrived there was no relaxing.

As soon as he stepped into the door the tension was visible and Kurt wasn't sure if it had something to do with him or Blaine itself. He wanted to ask what was causing the awkwardness between father and son but decided against it. He tried his best to make up conversation, complimenting Blaine on his cooking skills and Landon agreeing, however Papa Anderson felt no real need to give Blaine any form of compliments at all during the night. His eyes stayed focus on Kurt and Landon, shifting between the two throughout the night.

After dinner came the real tension breaker of the entire night.

"So, I came and met your little friend, may I leave now?" Baxter asked Blaine.

Blaine was caught off guard and stood up to face his father who was standing near the door getting his coat off of the coat rack, "He's not my friend dad, he's my boyfriend." Baxter rolled his eyes at his son's statement.

"Boyfriends should come from your sister's mouth not yours."

"But dad, he is my boyfriend."

"And you think that's okay? You think that's just fine? I never understood you or who you are and I never will."

"Then try dad, I wanted you to meet Kurt and Landon because they mean a lot to me…"

"You think that this is acceptable? That your love for this man and his son… His son? Fags can't have children."

Kurt stood up, placing his hands over Landon's ears and eyeing Baxter as if he was going to jump on him and smack him around at any given second.

"Dad!"

"I am not your dad. You are not my son, my son isn't a fag. I raised my son to love girls, I raised him to work on cars and know how to change a damn tire. I raised him to be a man…"

"Do you think just because I'm gay I'm less than a man? I'm still the same Blaine you raised dad, I'm just in love with a man."

Baxter shook his head and grabbed his coat, "No. You're not my son, Blaine and you never will be." He turned the door knob and was close to walking out when Blaine yelled after him.

"You think I decided to be this way!" He yelled at his father, who stopped and turned slightly, "You think I woke up one morning and said 'hey how can I really piss off my dad, oh I know, I'll be gay' It doesn't work that way dad. It never has. I have wanted my entire life to be normal, to be what society considers normal but I am who I am dad. I wished I was normal, I wished you could look at me and see the son you always wanted, the son who can go to bars with you and look for hot girls but that's not who I am dad. We can always go to baseball games or sit and play chess because my sexuality doesn't change the little things dad, it doesn't change my idea of sports or games. I'm still me dad, I am. I'm still Blaine Elliot Anderson, the same boy you raised. I am still me, I'm still him and I'm waiting on my dad to love me again."

Baxter hesitated before speaking; turning to look at his son in the eyes, "Keep waiting." He retorted leaving out of the door without another word.

Blaine sighed to himself, a tear falling out of his eye wishing he could take back the night, wishing it never happened.


	15. Ch 14: I Told You That Should Be Me

Chapter 14: I Told You That Should Be Me

In a run down motel room across town, Samuel Evans sat with Finn Hudson. They were going over the floor plan of a new federal building they were working on together. They had spent most of an hour together talking about nothing but the building and the way they both figured it would go considering they were in charge of the operation.

"I'm hungry." Finn said randomly, placing his hands on his knees and standing up from his creaking chair and walking towards the mini-fridge beside the television.

"You won't find much in there except maybe a snicker bar."

"Why are we even here in the first place?"

"I told you. Quinn isn't exactly someone I can just go to now and Kurt doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I thought you too made up." Finn said, closing the fridge after searching and failing for food.

Sam shrugged, "Things happen."

Finn bit his lip before walking over towards Sam, "Come on, man. I'm hungry. Let's go for some food, but first I need to pee. Be back."

Sam watched Finn disappear down the short hall into the bathroom. Sam rolled his eyes, putting the papers down on the table and putting them nicely into a folder. He sighed as he looked up somehow imaging Kurt standing in front of him.

"Kurt?" He questioned softly. Kurt smiled at him, and walked towards him. Sam grabbed his hands and held them in his.

_Suppose I called you up tonight_

_And told you that I love you_

_And suppose I said I want to come back home_

Kurt released his hands from Sam's and walked away from him, his finger running across the table tops a smile on his face as he did this.

_And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson_

_And Im tired of spending all my time alone_

_If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted_

Sam stuffed his hands into his pockets as he watched the imaginary Kurt sashay around the dusty motel room, and come towards the window.

_And it's killing me to be so far away_

_Would you tell me that you love me too_

_And would we cry together_

_Or would you simply laugh at me and say..._

Sam reached out to touch Kurt but he vanished as quickly as he came, almost into dust. Sam's imagination getting the best of him, he ran towards the window and pulled the curtains hard maybe he'd catch a glimpse of Kurt running down the fire escape and leaving the motel room down the dark alleyway. When he didn't see anything, Sam turned away from the window and slid down, emotionally broken.

_I told you so, Oh I told you so_

_I told you some day you'd come crawling back_

_And asking me to take you in_

_I told you so, but you had to go_

_Now I've found somebody new_

_And you will never break my heart in two again_

The sounds of the toilet flushing brought Sam back to reality. He quickly wiped away his tears so that Finn wouldn't think he was crying he tried his best to put on a fake smile though he was catching himself looking out of the window hoping for a glimpse of a man he knew wouldn't be there.

"Ready to go?" He asked him.

Sam nodded and grabbed his jacket, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they walked out of the motel room. Down the stairs and out into the slight breezy air they began to walk down the pathway towards Finn's favorite hot dog stand.

The talk between the two men was small and quiet, barely audible unless you listened attentively. They spoke of something they never spoke about: passed relationships. Finn brought up Rachel and Quinn, his hands going directly into his pockets as he spoke of them both. How he was in love with both of them, but was an idiot and couldn't' make up his mind which one he should be with, by the time he realized who he wanted it was too late. She had learned to love someone else, someone better. He bit his lip as he spoke, rubbing the back of his head, continuing down the walkway.

"We all make mistakes." Sam said simply, "I mean look at me and Kurt. Biggest mistake of my life was leaving him."

"Yeah but you had the chance to get him back…"

"It was like you said man…" Sam placed his hands in his pockets and looked down as he walked, "He had already learned to love someone else." He paused, "It's my own fault. I don't know what I was thinking leaving him. He was one of the best things that ever happened to me. He was patient, kind, fabulous as hell, he was… He was my life. We had a son together and everything and I threw that away. I threw that away for…" Sam looked up at Finn and stopped short. He hadn't exactly told Finn why he left Kurt and now, after the conversation between them he couldn't. He couldn't look the man in the eyes and tell him that he gave up his life for a man that probably didn't' even think of him that way and even if he did, Sam was in love with Kurt and determined to win him back.

"For what?" Finn asked.

Sam licked his lips and smiled, giving Finn's chest a slight pat, "Come on man, hot dogs." Sam led the way, walking away a little quicker towards the hot dog stand.

Finn cocked his head to the side but didn't say anything more on the subject. He caught up to Sam and walked up towards the vender and asked for two hot dogs with everything on it. Sam asked for a plain one, had to watch the carbs as he usually did.

Sam took a look around and noticed that the house across the street held a male that had a strong resemblance to Kurt. "Is that Kurt?" Sam asked. Finn looked at him, a hot dog stuck in his mouth as he eyed the male.

"Looks like it, come on man. He looks busy."

Kurt was seen standing up holding Landon, as two males seemed to be in a heated conversation. Sam recognized one of the males as Blaine, the man Kurt was now in love with. Sam felt a chill fall down his spine as he thought of them together kissing and loving each other the way he should have been. He felt a clog in his throat as he swallowed watching the scene take place. An older male walked out of the house, slamming the door and getting into his car. He got in his car, but didn't move, his head going up and down slowly.

Was he crying?

Inside the house, Kurt was comforting Blaine while Landon played with his hair.

"Come on." Finn said once more, walking away slowly from the scene.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_

_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy_

_Do you do what you did when you_

_Did with me_

_Does he love you the way I can_

Sam sang in a low whisper as he looked at the scene. Finn was halfway down the sidewalk when he noticed that Sam wasn't behind him.

"Sam, come on." He called out, but Sam wasn't paying attention to him. His eyes were narrowed and focused on the window, looking at Kurt hold Blaine in his arms. Sam's heart was breaking in front of him as he walked closer towards the house.

_Did you forget all the plans_

_That you made with me_

_'cause baby I didn't_

Sam swallowed his words, his mouth open slightly as he walked closer to the house. Walking up the walkway and passing the flowers that were planted alongside it.

_That should be me_

_Holdin' your hand_

_That should be me_

_Makin' you laugh_

_That should be me_

_This is so sad_

_That should be me_

He was now inches away from the window, Finn standing across the street calling to him but he didn't hear his best friend's words. He was too lost in the scene, his world falling around him while his heart broke into pieces as he witnessed Kurt whispering into Blaine's ear who looked up from his sadden state to give him a weak smile. Landon came trotting to Blaine and laid his head on his shoulder to give the male some comfort.

_That should be me_

_Feelin' your kiss_

_That should be me_

_Buyin' you gifts_

_This is so wrong,_

_I can't go on,_

_Till you believe that_

_That should be me_

Small tears began to fall from his eyes as he reached out and touched the glass slightly, biting his bottom lip as he watched the family… They were a family, they no longer needed him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he didn't need to turn around to know it was Finn.

"He looks so happy." He stated.

"Come on, man. Let's get out of here." He pulled his friend by the shoulders and turned him around to face the street. They began to walk down the sidewalk and out of sight, but they didn't see the small boy that watched them from the window.


	16. Ch 15: Tears of a Solider

**A/N: Wasn't honestly sure where I was going with this but I hope you enjoy it - for the ones that are still around reading this story. (:**

Chapter 15: Tears of a Solider

Like a baby crying out for its mother, raindrops fell steadfast onto the roof – in large chunks and refreshing puddles – it seemed like it would never end as the sky rumbled with fury and threw rays of light in different directions as Kurt watched from his window. His arms crossed over his chest and a stern but sadden expression written across his face; his son kicking his feet in silence, playing with his toy truck. Blaine, on the other hand, sat at the counter a tea cup twirling around slowly in his hands as he stared off into space.

The silence between them was almost unbearable to an outside source, but to the three inside it seemed almost fitting. It was not a silence of anger or melancholy but a silence of worry and concern.

"Did he say anything? Anything at all?" Kurt asked Blaine, his body turned to face him as Blaine's back continued to face him.

"No." His voice was cracked, tears finding its way into his eyes but he shook them away.

"Maybe we should go see her?" Kurt asked, waiting for Blaine to reply and when he didn't Kurt continued onwards, "I know you don't want to see your dad right now because of the way things were left between you two…But it's been two weeks since then and…" He paused, his body somehow finding its way behind Blaine now placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "She's your mom; you can't ignore her just because of a little misunderstanding with your dad."

"Misunderstanding?" Blaine questioned, turning his head to eye Kurt hurt and shocked at his use of the word, "A misunderstanding is saying you want two creams in your coffee and they give you three instead. A misunderstanding is buying the wrong pair of shoe size because the clerk didn't hear you correctly, but telling your son to keep waiting for him to love you is not and never will be a misunderstanding."

"Blaine..."

"No, Kurt, you don't understand it. At all."

"Then explain it to me." They both grew silent; the faint sounds of Landon's toy truck wheels spinning could be heard behind them. They sighed to themselves, a silent agreement not to argue in front of the child. "Landon, go to your room." Landon looked up from his truck but didn't ask why he was being sent to his room this early; he merely skipped into his room the truck's wheels spinning with him. Kurt wet his lips and took a seat beside Blaine, crossing his legs at the ankles looking at him with a compassionate expression.

"I understand that you're hurt and I know that things between you and your dad may never get better, but this is your mom. She needs you right now." He turned his full body to look at Blaine, "If I could have one more moment, one more second with my mom I would take it." Blaine looked up at him, a deep sigh leaving his lips, "But I can't get that moment back, but right now you have the choice, the chance to see her and you're being stubborn because of your dad. Go see her, Blaine."

Blaine bit his bottom lip, his head dropped to the side before looking back up at Kurt and nodding.

…KLAINE

From the vending machine to the coffee marker to the waiting room and then back to the vending machine, Blaine was anything but patient about finding out the verdict of his mother's condition. It hurt him to think that he'll never get to see her again or hang out with her so he pushed that to the back of his mind. After his sixth trip to the vending machine he decided to visit the chapel.

He didn't have the best relationship with God, but who really does? You could attend church as often and give an extra quarter into the collection plate but that doesn't mean your relationship with the man upstairs was as wholesome as anyone else's. Blaine remembered Claire singing Falling in love with Love when he was little; it was the only way he went to sleep.

Claire. His mother. The one that gave him life was somewhere in the hospital hanging onto her life and he couldn't muster the courage to be by her side when she needed him the most. It was a growing battle between the Anderson sons – Blaine and Brandon – against Baxter, who liked to think it was Blaine's fault and intentions to turn his brother gay. Claire was the glue that held everyone together; she never yelled or raised her voice, in fact when Blaine came out to his mother she was supportive. Held him tightly in her arms and kissed his forehead making sure he knew that he was loved. She was, in retrospect, his angel.

Entering the chapel, his hands in his pockets as he walked inside. It was dimly lit with small rows of benches and a cross in the front. No one was there; only the sounds of beepers and announcements for doctors could be heard over loud speakers as he entered the front row and took a seat. He eyed the cross and sighed, trying to find the words – not that he was all that sure he knew what he was about to pray to or for.

"Hey God." He began, "It's me, uh, Blaine Anderson, but of course you already knew that right?" He licked his lips as he leaned forward slightly in his seat, "I guess you know about my mom? Claire? I… I didn't want to believe it. I felt like it was some sick and twisted joke that my dad was calling to tell me. Massive heart attack. She's so healthy though; she exercises, eats right, does everything for everyone in the world and she had a massive heart attack… The doctors are saying it doesn't look good." He took a deep breath, trying not to make his voice crack, "They say you work in mysterious ways, well, I have a very mysterious favor. Could you … Could you make her live? I know it's a difficult request because I know she'll have to leave me soon, but… I need her. Right now I need my mom more than anything. And I just…" His voice was cracking and he felt warm tears cloud his vision. A deep sigh left his lips, "She used to sing to me every night. I think that's where my passion for it came from. I need her. I can't face my dad without her." More tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke, "Please, don't take her from me. Please."

He was finding it hard to speak, taking a deep breath and then looked down slightly, licking his lips and then back up.

"She's the one that makes me smile, the one that I can tell anything to…" He smiled slightly reliving a memory of himself and Claire, "She never judges me." He said in a whisper, "She … She accepts me and she loves me." He turned to the cross, "She's my best friend and I just … I just don't want to lose her. I've never asked you for anything … but I'm asking you right now … Please, let her live." He took a deepen breath, "Please, God, let her live." Wiping his tears away from his eyes he stood up, taking one last look at the cross before turning to exit noticing his father leaning against the wall in the back his head hung low. Tears welled in the older man's eyes as he looked up at his son, his arms folded across his chest; he licked his lips lightly.

"I didn't… I didn't think you prayed." Baxter stated his voice on the urge of cracking.

"I don't. Not… Not really, I just… I figured we could use it."

"Do you think he heard you?" Blaine eyed his father, not sure to take this as a serious question or a matter of his sexuality.

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe if we prayed together." Baxter placed his hands into his pockets and bypassed his son to the first bench nearest the cross. He sat down, his head lowered and hands folded, his eyes closed and breathe deepening as he mouthed words that only he could hear and understand. Blaine followed suit, sliding beside his father and reciting the same prayer he had just uttered a few minutes ago. After ten minutes of praying and crying, Baxter looked up at the cross – it was a big one considering where it was – he then turned to Blaine who looked up shortly after he did.

"Your mother and I used to attend church a lot. Somewhere along the way we stopped; stopped believing, stop caring…" He wet his lips, his eyes connected to the cross as if he wanted to pick it up with his eyes and bring it closer to him, "Do you believe in God?"

Blaine shrugged, "I'm not sure what I believe in anymore."

They both grew silent and it took Blaine a moment to realize that this was the first real conversation he had with his father since he told him he was gay – and for a moment, a mere blink, he felt like his son again.

"I better go see how your mother's doing." Baxter announced, standing up from the bench. Blaine stood up sliding out of it and following his dad to the door of the chapel. "I…" He started but paused, "Where's Kurt?"

Caught off guard by the question Blaine just stared at his father for a few seconds before finding his voice lounged in his throat, "Home. I… I thought I would come alone."

"Oh." Baxter opened the chapel door, "I might be a while with your mom, but…" He turned to face his son, "I know she'll want to see you." Blaine nodded; Baxter opened his mouth seemingly wanting to say more but thought against it. A weak smile spreading across his face before he disappeared down the hallway; Blaine looked after him in a state of confused satisfaction.


End file.
